Love story
by Minpao hyun
Summary: Que se puede decir de una chica de veinticinco años que... Que era hermosa y terriblemente inteligente. ¿Como podría imaginar que conocerla, daría inicio a un amor viejo como el mundo? ¿Que se puede decir de una muchacha de veinticinco años que... murió.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!, yo aquí de nuevo, disculpen si no actualice mi fic, pero el tiempo es algo que me queda muy corto y las ideas se esfumaron.**

**Pero aquí vengo con un nuevo proyecto, que será una adaptación del libro "Love Story".**

**Estoy segura que muchos de ustedes conocen este libro, que es uno de los mejores que he leído en mi hasta ahora corta vida.**

**El tramo de la historia será adaptado con mis personajes favoritos Mimi y Yamato, quizás la historia cambie un poco, todo depende de lo que mi extraña mente haga, Sin más aquí empiezo.**

**Historia original: Love Story – Erich Segal.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

¿Qué se puede decir de una chica de veinticinco años que …

Que era hermosa. Y terriblemente inteligente. Que adoraba a Chris Martin y a Jon Foreman. Y A John Veseley. Y a mí.

Un día en que la chica me comparaba con estos tipos del ramo de la música, le pregunté en qué orden nos adoraba, y la chica contestó: "Alfabético." También yo sonreí en aquel entonces. Pero ahora pienso en ello y me pregunto si en su famosa lista yo figuraba con mi nombre de pila, en cuyo caso quedaría situado detrás de Jon Foreman y Jhon Veseley, o con mi apellido, en cuyo caso me hubiese colocado entre Chris y Jon.

De todos modos, es lo cierto que no ocupo el primer logar en la lista, cosa que, por alguna razón estúpida, me fastidia como nadie puede figurarse, acaso porque siempre crecí con la idea fija de que en todo debo ser siempre el numero uno. Herencia Familiar, desde luego.


	2. Polifonía

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Adaptación del libro Love Story-Erich Segal.**

* * *

A fines de mi último curso, me dio por ir a estudiar en la biblioteca de Radcliffe. Y no sólo para recrearme la vista, aunque reconozco que me encantaba mirar. El local era tranquilo, allí nadie me conocía, y los libros de reserva estaban menos solicitados. En la víspera de uno de mis exámenes de historia, aun no había abierto ni el primero de los libros de mi lista, enfermedad endémica de Harvard. Me acerque al mostrador de los libros de reserva con la intención de obtener uno de los tomos que habían de sacarme de apuros al día siguiente.

En el mostrador trabajaban dos chicas. Una de ellas alta, con ojos carmesí, del tipo tenista y aunque no esté completamente seguro ya conocía su nombre, la había visto con mi compañero de cuarto; la otra del tipo ratoncillo y con gafas, de cabellos castaño y puntas ondeadas. Sin comprender porque opte por la Minnie Mouse con cuatro ojos; dejándome valer con seguridad que mi gran atractivo haría que consiguiera el libro que necesitaba.

-Oye, ¿Tienes La Decadencia de la Edad Media?

Me echó una ojeada.

-¿Y su biblioteca de que les sirve? – me preguntó.

-Ya sabes que Harvard tiene derecho de utilizar la biblioteca de Radcliffe.

-Déjate de derechos, Preppie*. Es una cuestión de ética. Ustedes tienen cinco millones de libros. Nosotras unos pocos millares apenas.

¡Vaya con la niña! El clásico tipo de sabihonda, la clase de muchacha que cree que por el hecho de que la proporción de Radcliffe a Harvard es de cinco a uno, las chicas deben ser a la fuerza cinco veces más listas. Normalmente, a este tipo de niñas las hago trizas, pero en aquel momento necesitaba el maldito libro, y lo necesitaba de mala manera.

-Oye, necesito ese condenado libro- dije casi molesto.

-Un poco más de modales, Preppie, por favor.

-¿Por qué estas tan segura de que procedo de una prep school?

-Porque tienes todo el aire de ser tonto y rico – respondió muy segura, quitándose las gafas.

-Pues te equivocas- proteste – soy listo y pobre.

-¡Oh claro, Preppie! Yo si soy lista y pobre.

La castaña me miraba a los ojos. Los suyos eran miel. Bueno, de acuerdo, es posible que tenga el aire de ser rico, pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que una niña de Radcliffe – ni aun por sus lindos ojos – me llamara tonto.

-¿En qué te basas para considerarte tan lista?- le pregunté desafiante.

-En que no estaría dispuesta a ir a tomar un café contigo- respondió.

-Ni a mí se me ocurriría invitarte.

-En eso se nota que eres tonto- Dijo entonces.

Quiero explicar porque la invité a tomar café. Rindiéndome con astucia en el momento crucial -es decir, fingiendo que así de pronto me entraban ganas de invitarla-, conseguí satisfactoriamente el libro que necesitaba. Y como la castaña no podía salir hasta que se cerrara la biblioteca, tuve tiempo de sobra para asimilar unas cuantas frases cortantes acerca de la evolución de la influencia sobre la realeza, que a fines del siglo XI pasó del clero a los leguleyos.

En el examen saqué un 19 sobre 20, Casualmente la misma calificación que asigné a las piernas de Mimi la primera vez que salió de detrás del mostrador. En cambio debo decir que su atuendo no llegaba ni a la mitad de esa calificación; para mi gusto resultaba demasiado "bohemia".

Lo que quizás mas me fastidio fue lo que tenia colgado, que a fines resulto ser un bolso, y menos mal que no soy del tipo de personas que no dice lo que piensa, porque luego descubrí que ella misma lo había diseñado.

Fuimos a un restaurant llamado Midget, un snack cercano que, a pesar de su nombre que significa pequeño, no está reservado para la gente bajita. Pedí dos cafés y un helado de chocolate (para ella).

-Me llamo Mimi Tachikawa – dijo la chica- de ascendencia Japonesa.

Como si hiciera falta decirlo.

-Y estudiante de música- agregó.

-También soy de ascendencia Japonesa- dije.

-Tus ojos no me dicen lo mismo – dijo sarcásticamente.

-Mis abuelos son Franceses, ha de ser por eso- dije mirando mi taza de café- me llamo Yamato.

-¿De nombre o de apellido?- pregunto Mimi.

-De nombre- respondí; y entonces le confesé que mi nombre completo era Yamato Ishida.

Durante el silencio que siguió, di las gracias, en mi interior, porque la chica no me había soltado la fastidiosa pregunta de costumbre: " ¿Ishisa, como la sala?". Porque yo tengo una maldita cruz particular, que consiste en ser pariente del tipo que pagó el Ishida Hall, el edificio más grande y más feo de Harvard, un monumento colosal al dinero, la vanidad y el flagrante harvadismo de mi familia.

Como dije, la chica enmudeció de pronto. ¿Era posible que ya hubiéramos agotado los temas de conversación? ¿A caso la castaña que parecía ser una completa cotorra se había aburrido de un "Ishida"? , aunque cabe decir que yo era la excepción, la mayoría de Ishida's eran personas muy elocuentes, mi hermano, un completo ejemplo, aunque resalto que él es un Takaishi, pero "mi padre" y yo solo teníamos eso en común, hablar no era lo nuestro.

¡Quién sabe! Ella simplemente estaba sentada allí, dirigiéndome una vaga sonrisa. Por hacer algo, tome uno de sus cuadernos de notas que estaban sobre la mesa. Tenía una caligrafía curiosa, una letra pequeña, puntiaguda; y no usaba mayúsculas. Y seguía unos cursos francamente inocentes, la niña: Literatura comparada 105; Música 150; Musica 201…

-¿Música 201? ¿No es un curso de último ciclo?

Asintió con la cabeza; la verdad es que apenas ella logro disimular lo orgullosa que se sentía de ello.

-Polifonía del Renacimiento.

-¿Polifonía? ¿Y eso es?

-Nada sexual, Preppie.

¿Cómo le toleraba aquellos modales? ¿Acaso la chica no leía el Crimson? ¿No sabía quién era yo?

-Hey, ¿No sabes quién soy yo?

-Claro- respondió Mimi, casi con desprecio- El amo del Ishida Hall.

Era evidente que no sabía quién era.

-Yo no soy el amo del Ishida Hall- quise puntualizar- Se da el caso que mi bisabuelo regalo el edificio a Harvard.

-Para que su biznieto pudiera tener la seguridad de ingresar en la escuela.

Aquello ya era demasiado.

-Mimi, si estas convencida de que soy un don nadie, ¿por qué te has empeñado en que te invitara un café?

Me miró fijamente a los ojos y sonrió.

-Me gusta tu cuerpo- dijo.

* * *

Saber perder forma parte del arte de ser un gran campeón. Sin paradojas. Un rasgo característico de la gente de Harvard consiste en saber convertir cualquier derrota en una victoria.

"Mala suerte, Ishida. Jugastes estupendamente"

Claro que es mejor un triunfo rotundo y claro. Quiero decir que, a ser posible, es preferible el tanto en el último minuto. Y mientras acompañaba a Mimi a su residencia, yo confiaba todavía en acabar por vencer aquella mocosuela de Radcliffe.

-Hey, mocosuela, el viernes por la noche hay el partido de hockey de Darmouth- Quizás suene extraño que yo juego hockey, pero en Harvard que un estudiante, no recalquemos, que un Ishida no juegue hockey o algún deporte de gran "resalto", no es un Ishida. Pero me consolaba que mi mejor amigo jugaba conmigo.

-¿Y qué? – respondió luego de un momento.

-Que me gustaría que fueras.

Con el respeto que las niñas de Radcliffe suelen mostrar por el deporte, Mimi respondió:

-¿Y por qué demonios tendría que ir a aguantar un asqueroso partido de hockey?

Contesté, en tono falsamente indiferente:

-Porque juego yo.

Siguió una breve pausa. Creo que pude oír cómo caía la nieve.

-¿En qué bando? – preguntó.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

***Preppie: es un apelativo vulgar con que entre los estudiantes se designa a los alumnos de la prep school, curso pre universitario para muchachos ricos.**

**En el fanfic Yamato y Mimi, estudian es Estados unidos( es obvio, todos lo saben, no necesitas aclararlo). También cabe decir que aunque es una adaptación de Love Story, hay varias partes que han sido modificadas.**

**Quierooooooooo agradecerle a mimimatt26 y a pinky, son mis primeras lectoras, muchas gracias, espero este capitulo les haya convencido (:**

**By Min**


	3. Hockey

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Historia original : Love Story - Erich Segal.**

* * *

Yamato Ishida

Nacido en Odaiba, Japón.

Edad: 20 años

1,82 m. 81 kilos.

Último curso

Carrera proyectada: Administración de negocios internacionales.

En aquellos momentos, Mimi ya habría leído mi ficha en el programa. Me aseguré por partida triple que Taichi Yagami, mi mejor amigo, hiciera llegar un programa a sus manos.

_"¡Dios, Ishida! ¿Esa chica te ha embrujado?"_

_"Cierra la boca, Tai, o te tragaras los dientes."_

Durante el precalentamiento, ya en la pista de hielo, no la salude con la mano (¡vaya cursilería!) ni siquiera miré hacia donde ella estaba. Y sin embargo sospecho que Mimi creyó que la miraba.

Hacia la mitad de la segunda parte, estábamos ganando al equipo contrario por 0 a 0. Es decir, Taichi Yagami y yo estábamos a punto de perforar sus redes. Los estúpidos del equipo contrario parece que lo intuyeron y empezaron a jugar duro, con la esperanza de quebrarnos un par de huesos antes de que los dejáramos para el arrastre. Sus hinchas ya empezaban a corear exigiendo sangre. Y en hockey eso significa literalmente sangre, o, de lo contrario, un tanto.

David Felt, el centro del equipo contrario, cargó a través de la delantera, y yo me lancé contra él, le arrebate el tejo y corrí hacia su puerta. Los hinchas rugían. Vi a Taichi a mi izquierda, pero decidí realizar la jugada yo solo, puesto que el guardameta era un tipo cobarde a quien yo ya había metido el miedo en el cuerpo cuando el pertenecía a otro equipo. Antes de que pudiera lanzar el gol, los dos defensas contrarios se arrojaron contra mí, y tuve que patinar por detrás de la puerta para no dejar el tejo. Allí andábamos los tres, pegando fuerte a los maderos y unos a otros. En las agarradas de esa clase siempre adoptó la táctica de susurrar con fuerza a cualquier cosa que luzca los colores contrarios. Por aquí, debajo de nuestros patines, andaba sin duda el tejo, pero por el momento los tres nos dedicábamos a susurrarnos de lo lindo.

Pero el árbitro tocó el silbato.

-¡Eh, tú dos minutos de suspensión!

Mire hacia él. Me señalaba a mí. ¿A mí? Pero, ¿Que había hecho yo para merecer un castigo?

-Hey, ¿qué he hecho yo?

Bueno, el tipo no estaba para diálogos. Gritó en dirección a los de la mesa de control: _"Número siete, dos minutos" _sin cesar de agitar los brazos hacia mí.

Me hice un poco el fastidiado, como es de rigor. El público siempre espera una protesta, por más clara que sea una falta. El árbitro me echó de la pista, gesticulando. Lleno de cólera, patiné hacia el lugar de los castigos. Mientras subía a la tarima, entre los golpes de mis patines contra los maderos, oí los ladridos de los altavoces:

-Castigo. Ishida de Harvard. Dos minutos. Suspensión.

La multitud aulló; varios fanáticos del Harvard pusieron en duda la visión y la honradez de los árbitros. Yo me senté, y procure concentrarme en recobrar el aliento, sin atreverme a mirar hacia la pista, donde el equipo contrario nos aventajaba en número.

-¿Por qué te quedas ahí sentado mientras todos tus amigos están jugando?

Era la voz de Mimi. Ignorándola, empecé a animar a mis compañeros.

-¡Vamos Harvard!

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste mal?

Me volví hacia ella y le respondí. Al fin y al cabo yo la había invitado.

-Me pase de la raya.

Y volví a mirar como mis compañeros de equipo intentaban anular los decididos esfuerzos de David Felt por marcar.

-¿ Y es una falta grave?

-Mimi, por favor, trato de concentrarme.

-¿En qué?

-¡En cómo voy a pasar por la piedra a ese cerdo de David Felt?

Mire de nuevo hacia la pista, para apoyar moralmente a los míos.

-¿Eres un jugador sucio?

Mis ojos estaban clavados en la meta, en nuestra portería, que en aquel momento era n hervidero de cerdos. Ardía de deseos de saltar de nuevo a la pista. Mimi insistió.

-¿Serias capaz de jugar sucio conmigo?

Le respondí sin mirarla.

- Eso es lo que voy a hacer si no cierras el pico.

-Me voy. Adiós.

Cuando gire hacia ella, Mimi ya había desaparecido. Al tiempo que me levantaba para buscarla con la mirada entre el público, me dijeron que mi suspensión de dos minutos había tocado su fin. Salté la barrera, y al hielo otra vez.

La multitud celebró con vítores mi reincorporación_. "Con Ishida en el extremo, seguro que ganaremos."_ Donde quiera que se hubiese escondido, sin duda Mimi oiría el entusiasmo que suscitaba mi reaparición. Así que ¿qué me importaba donde estuviera?

¿Dónde está Mimi?

David Felt disparó un tiro mortal, que nuestro guardameta desvió hacia Logan Kennaway, quien lanzó el tejo en dirección a mí. Mientras corría en pos del tejo, creí que me sobraba una décima de segundo para echar una ojeada a las gradas en busca de la castaña, y así lo hice. Y la ví. Allí estaba.

Inmediatamente después me encontré sentado en el santo suelo.

Dos idiotas del equipo contrario me habían embestido, me encontraba sentado en el hielo, y me sentía- ¡Por Dios! - abrumado de bochorno. ¡ Ishida derribado! Oía a los hinchas del Harvard gimiendo por mí, mientras resbalaba, intentando levantarme, y a los hinchas del equipo contrario coreando:

-¡Sangre, Sangre, Sangre!

¿Qué pensaría Mimi?

El equipo rival volvió a lanzar el tejo hacia nuestra puerta, y nuevamente nuestro guardameta lo rechazó. Kennawey lo pasó a Yagami, quien lo lanzó hacia mí. ( Al fin me había levantado de nuevo.) La multitud estaba que ardía. Aquello tenía que ser un tanto. Agarré el tejo y me arrojé como un rayo contra la línea azul de otro equipo. Dos defensas enemigos se lanzaban contra mí.

-¡Vamos Yamato, vamos! ¡Hazles trizas!

Oí la voz aguda de Mimi por encima del rugido de la multitud. Un grito exquisitamente violento.

Le hice un quiebre a uno de los defensas, choqué con el otro con tal violencia que quedó sin aliento y entonces en lugar de disparar en posición falsa pasé el tejo a Yagami, que había aparecido a mi derecha. Y Taichi lo incrustó en la red. ¡Victoria para el Harvard!

Un instante después nos abrazábamos. Yo y Taichi y todos los muchachos. Abrazarnos y darnos palmadas y saltar como cabras(sobre patines). La multitud chillaba. Y el guardameta enemigo seguía sentado en el hielo. Los hinchas arrojaban el programa a la pista.

El equipo contrario se desmoronó; se le quebró el espinazo. ( Bueno, es una metáfora: el defensa se levantó cuando hubo recobrado el aliento.) Los dejamos para el cubo de basura: 7 a 0.

Si yo fuese un tipo sentimental, y Harvard me importara lo bastante para colgar una foto de la escuela en la pared, no sería de Winthrop House, ni de Mem Church* (Hermandades), si no de Dillon. De Dillon House. Si tuve un hogar espiritual en Harvard, ése fue. Tal vez Nate Pusey el líder del Winthrop House me retiraría si se enterara, pero lo cierto es que para mí la biblioteca de Widener significaba mucho menos que Dillon, saludaba a los compinches con cuatro amables obscenidades, me despedía de los oropeles de la civilización y me convertía en un deportista. ¡ Qué placer, ponerse las defensas y la vieja y querida camiseta con el número 7(En mis pesadillas soñaba que me retiraban ese número, pero jamás lo hicieron), agarrar los patines y correr hacia la pista!

Y el regreso a Dillon era el mejor todavía. Te quitabas el equipo empapado de sudor y te acercaba al mostrador, desnudo a pedir una toalla.

Luego, a las duchas, a enterarse de de quien le hizo qué a quien y cuantas veces el sábado por la noche. _"Nos encontramos con esas sucias de Mounthida, ¿sabes_?..." Por mi parte, yo gozaba del privilegio de usufructuar un rincón privado para mis meditaciones. Gracias a mi rodilla enferma, después de jugar debía hacer un poco de hidroterapia. Sentado en el agua y contemplando los anillos que se formaban en torno de mi rodilla, podía pasar revista a mis cortes y magulladuras (que me hacían feliz, en cierto modo) y pensar un poco en cualquier cosa o nada. Aquella noche podía podía pensar en un tanto conseguido, en un acorde de guitarra, en letra y en nada...

-¿En remojo Ishida?

Era Jackie Watson nuestro entrenador, que al mismo tiempo se había nombrado nuestro entrenador espiritual.

-¿Pues qué te parece que estoy haciendo Watson, cazando mariposas?

Jackie chasqueo la lengua, y su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa idiota.

-¡Quieres saber lo que le pasa a tu rodilla Yamato? ¿Quieres que te lo diga?

Me habían examinado la rodilla todos los ortopédicos del Este, pero Watson, desde luego, sabia más que nadie.

- Pues lo que le pasa a tu rodilla es que no comes lo que deberías comer.

Bueno el tema no me interesaba mucho que digamos.

-Comes poca sal.

Si le seguía el humor acaso me dejaría en paz.

-Bueno Jackie, procurare comer más sal.

¡Dios, que satisfecho quedo el hombre! Se alejo con una maravillosa expresión de triunfo en su cara. El caso es que volvía a estar solo.

Deje que todo mi cuerpo agradablemente adolorido, se deslizara bajo el remolino de agua, cerré los ojos, y me quede allí sentado, con el agua caliente hasta el cuello. Ahhhhhh

¡Mierda¡ Mimi estaría esperándome afuera. Bueno, así lo esperaba. ¡Todavía! ¡ Por Dios! ¿Cuanto tiempo me habría demorado en ese baño placentero mientras ella esperaba afuera, en el frío de Cambridge? Me vestí batiendo una nueva marca de velocidad. Cuando empujé la puerta principal de Dillon para salir, apenas me había secado. El aire frío me abofeteó. Como helaba. Y que oscuro estaba ya. Había todavía un pequeño grupo de hinchas. La mayoría ex veteranos del hockey, licenciados que, espiritualmente aun no se había despojado de las defensas. Muchachos como el viejo Jey Stuh, que asistía a todos los partidos, en casa o en campo contrario.

-Vaya revolcón te dieron, Ishida.

-Si Míster Stuh. Ya sabe cómo juegan esos tipos.

Yo miraba en torno, buscando a Mimi. ¿Se habría marchado? ¿Habría regresado sola a Radcliffe, y a pie?

-¿Mimi?

Me aparte tres o cuatro pasos de los admiradores, buscando desesperadamente. De pronto Mimi se asomó detrás de unas cabezas, la cara tapada con un pañuelo de cuello, de modo que solo se le veían los ojos.

-¡Hey, Ishida, hace un frío de los mil demonios ahí afuera!

Sin entender, ¡Cuanto me alegro verla!

-¡Mimi! - Que por instinto, la bese ligeramente en la frente.

-¿Acaso te di permiso?- dijo.

-¿Cómo?

-Si te di permiso para besarme.

-Perdona. Perdí la cabeza.

-Pues yo no.

Estábamos prácticamente solos allí, y estaba oscuro, y hacía frío y era muy tarde. Volví a besarla. Pero no en la frente, y no ligeramente. La cosa duró lo suyo. Cuando dejamos de besarnos, Mimi seguía agarrada a mis mangas.

-No me gusta nada-dijo.

-¿Cómo?

-Que no me gusta el hecho de que me guste.

Mientras regresábamos a pie (tengo auto, pero ella prefirió andar), Mimi continuó cogida a mi manga. No a mi brazo sino a mi manga. No podría explicarlo. Ante la puerta, no la besé para despedirme.

-Hey, Mim, a lo mejor paso unos meses sin llamarte.

Mimi guardó silencio unos instantes. Muy pocos. Finalmente preguntó:

-¿Por qué?

-Aunque a lo mejor te llamo en cuanto llegue a mi cuarto.

Gire y comencé a caminar alejándome.

-¡Idiota! – la oí susurrar.

Regrese y me mantuve un tanto a la distancia de seis metros.

-Ya lo ves, Mimi: pegas bien, pero no sabes encajar.

Me hubiese gustado ver la expresión de su rostro, pero la estrategia me prohibía regresarme otra vez.

Mi compañero de habitación. Taichi Yagami, estaba jugando cartas con dos compañeros del equipo de futbol cuando yo entré en el cuarto.

-Hola, bestias.

Respondieron con gruñidos apropiados.

-¿Cómo te fue esta noche, Yama? – preguntó Tai.

-Un pase y un tanto- dije sin muchas ganas.

-Con la Tachikawa.

-A ti qué te importa- contesté.

-¿Quién es ésa?- preguntó uno de los muchachos.

-Mimi Tachikawa- respondió Tai- la que anda loca por la música.

-La conozco- dijo el otro- ¿No es la amiga de tu pelirroja?

-Ella misma – dijo Tai.

-Ah! la asiática – dijo uno de ellos – Es una estrecha la niña.

Hice casos omisos de aquellos groseros y encallecidos, y buscando mi celular en uno de mis sacos, me dispuse a llevarme el aparato a mi dormitorio.

-Toca el piano en la Sociedad Bach –dijo Yagami.

-¿Y con Ishida, qué toca?

-¡Quién sabe!

Carcajadas se escuchaban del otro lado. Los bestias se reían.

-Señores- les dije, poniendo una cara seria - ¡Váyanse a la mierda!

Cerré la puerta, ahogando otra oleada de carcajadas, me quite los zapatos, me eché en la cama y marque el número de Mimi.

Hablamos en susurro:

-Hey, Mimi…

-Dime.

-Mim… ¿qué dirías si te dijera…?

Vacilé. Mimi esperaba.

-Creo… creo que me he interesado de ti.

Se hizo una pausa. Después Mimi contestó, en voz muy baja:

-Diría… que así moriras.

Y colgó… No me sentí desdichado. Ni sorprendido.

* * *

_**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!, ¿Qué tal este capitulo?, ¿Alguna pregunta?, ¿Alguna sugerencia?, pueden escribirme preguntándome, o haciendo alguna sugerencia, yo estoy muy agradecida con las personas que están siguiendo este fic, muchas gracias, cada vez que leo un review, me alegro mucho, Gracias **_

_**Quiero agradecer a:**_

**Mimimatt26** _muchas gracias, por tu review, y si es cierto es gracioso ver cómo trata Mimi a Yamato, a veces hay que tratar así a los chicos malos, jajajajaja mentira. Gracias espero este capítulo también sea de tu agrado._

**Ofelia de ishida, **_gracias por dejar un review _

**Mimi de Ishida **_gracias por tu review, es cierto as algo diferente leer a una Mimi con mas personalidad, pero está quedando bien, espero te gusta este capítulo._

**Johy garcia **_jajajajja , si también considero que Yamato, al comienzo fue algo alucinado, pero es que es muy guapo, ajajajajaja y tenía que haber una Mimi que lo ponga en su sitio. Gracias por escribirme, un saludo!_

_**Ya son 4 personas que siguen este fanfic, muchas gracias y no dejen de escribirme, me regalan una sonrisa cada vez que veo un review, gracias chicas, les prometo actualizar mañana o el lunes, cuídense un montón y estudien mucho **_

By Min


	4. Papá

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Historia Original: Love Story- Erich Segal.**

* * *

En el partido contra Cornell me cascaron.

La culpa fue mía, en realidad. En un momento de apasionamiento cometí el desdichado error de "calificar" al medio centro del equipo contrario de _"Canadiense de mierda"._ Mi desliz consistió en olvidar que cuatro de los miembros del equipo contrario eran canadienses, y, según pude comprobar inmediatamente, los cuatro extremadamente patrióticos, atléticos y situados dentro del radio de audición de mis palabras. Para agregar el insulto a la ofensa, el castigo me lo impusieron a mí. Y no un castigo cualquiera, además: cinco minutos por pelearme. Había que oír a los hinchas los hinchas del Cornell cuando lo anunciaron por los altavoces. Los seguidores del Harvard que se habían tomado la molestia de trasladarse hasta Ithaca, New York, no eran muy numerosos, a pesar de que estaba en juego el título. ¡Cinco minutos! Mientras me dirigía a la zona de castigo pude ver a nuestro entrenador jalándose los cabellos.

Jackie Watson se acerco a mí como un rayo. Hasta entonces no me di cuenta de que tenía el lado derecho de la cara hinchado. _"Santo Dios",_ iba repitiendo Jackie mientras manejaba el lápiz astringente. _"Por Dios, Yamato."_

Yo permanecía inmóvil, con los ojos perdidos en la nada. Me daba vergüenza mirar hacia la pista, donde no tardaron en verse realizadas mis peores aprensiones: El Cornell marcó. Los hinchas lloraban, rugían, rebuznaban. Estábamos empatados. El otro equipo podía perfectamente ganar el partido, y con él el título. Mierda… y apenas había transcurrido la mitad del tiempo de mi expulsión.

Al otro lado de la pista, el minúsculo contingente de los hinchas del Harvard permanecía melancólico y en silencio. A aquellas alturas los seguidores de los dos equipos ya me habían olvidado.

Solo un espectador seguía con los ojos fijos en mí. Sí, allí estaba, el hombre. _"Si la conferencia termina a tiempo, procurare llegar a Cornell." _Allí estaba, sentado entre los coreadores del Harvard –aunque sin corear, desde luego -; Allí estaba "El Gran Hiroaki Ishida".

Desde el otro lado del mar de hielo, el viejo de piedra observaba en un silencio inexpresivo cómo la última gota de sangre del rostro de su hijo mayor era secada con papeles adhesivos.

¿Qué podría estar pensando el hombre? ¿Lástima, lástima o algo por el estilo?

"_Yamato, si tanto te gustan las peleas, ¿por qué no te unes en el equipo de boxeo?"_

"_No contamos con equipo de boxeo, Hiroaki"_

"_Bueno pensé que quizás podría hacerte cambiar de opinión respecto al hockey, al igual que lo hice con la música; de todos modos tal vez no debería acudir a presenciar tus partidos de hockey"_

" _¿No iras a creer que peleo en beneficio tuyo, papá?"_

"_Bueno, yo no diría en beneficio.."_

Aunque desde luego, ¿quién sabía qué estaría pensando? Hiroaki Ishida era un Mount Rushmore (montaña en la que aparecen tallados en roca los rostros de varios presidentes de los Estado Unidos) andante y a veces parlante.

Probablemente el viejo Ishida estaría tributándose un homenaje a sí mismo, como de costumbre: _"Ve me a mí; esta tarde son contados los seguidores del Harvard que han acudido a presenciar el partido, y sin embargo yo soy uno de esos pocos. Yo, Hiroaki Ishida, un hombre extremadamente atareado, que dirige un montón de bancos y cosas por el estilo, me he tomado la molestia de venir hasta Cornell para presenciar un asqueroso partido de hockey. Ciertamente admirable."_ (¿Para quién?)

La multitud comenzó a rugir, como fieras, esta vez. Otro anota miento del Cornell. Estaban ganando. ¡Y a mí me quedaban todavía dos minutos de suspensión! Daniel Johnston pasó patinando, en dirección a nuestra puerta, furioso y rojo. Pasó por delante de mí sin lanzarme una sola ojeada. ¿Eran lagrimas lo que vi en sus ojos? Rayos, sí, bueno, el titulo estaba en juego, pero, Por Dios, ¡Lagrimas! Cierto que Johnston nuestro capitán, tenía un historial increíble, que lo justificaba: Siete años jugando, sin perder un solo partido, ni en la escuela superior ni en el colegio. Una especie de de leyenda viviente. Y era alumno del último curso. Y aquél era nuestro último partido en serio. Que perdimos, por 6 a 3.

Después del partido, una radiografía puso en claro que no había ningún hueso roto, tras de lo cual Selzer, doctor en medicina, me dio ocho puntos por arriba de la frente. Jackie no cesó parlotear por la enfermería, contándole al médico de Cornell que yo no seguía una dieta adecuada, y que nada de aquello hubiese ocurrido de haber ingerido yo la dosis necesaria de píldoras de sal. El médico hizo caso omiso de Jack, me advirtió severamente que había estado muy a punto de "lesionarme el suelo de mi órbita" (tal es el termino médico que empleó) y me dijo que la prudencia más elemental me aconsejaba no jugar en absoluto por lo menos durante una semana. Le di las gracias, y el médico se retiro, perseguido por Jackie, quien no cesaba de hablarle de regímenes nutritivos. Por mi parte, me alegre de quedarme solo.

Me duché despacio, procurando no mojarme la cara, que me dolía mucho. La novocaína empezaba a de ejercer su efecto, pero en cierto modo me alegraba sentir dolor. Al fin y al cabo, ¿no era lo cierto que yo lo había estropeado todo? Habíamos perdido el titulo, habíamos quebrado nuestra serie ininterrumpida de éxitos.

Tal vez la culpa no fuese totalmente mía, pero en aquel momento así me lo parecía a mí.

El vestuario estaba desierto. Estarían todos en el hotel ya. Supuse que nadie desearía verme ni dirigirme la palabra. Con ese terrible sabor amargo en la boca –casi podía paladearlo- agarre mi maleta y salí. No había muchos hinchas del Harvard esperando, en aquellos venteados desiertos de la zona norte del estado de Nueva York.

¿Qué tal esa frente, Ishida? – dijo Taichi apareciendo y mirándome de un modo preocupado.

Bien, no es nada, Tai.

Lo que necesitas ahora es un bistec –dijo otra voz familiar.

Así habló Hiroaki Ishida. Muy propio del él.

-Gracias, papá –dije- El médico ya se ha ocupado de eso.

Y señale el parche que cubría los ocho puntos.

-Quiero decir para tu estomago, hijo.

Durante la cena, sostuvimos una más de nuestra ininterrumpida serie de no-conversaciones que empiezan, todas, con: _"¿Cómo te va?"_ y concluyen con: _" ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?"_

-¿Cómo te va, hijo?

-Bien.

-¿Te duele la cara?

-Qué va…

Empezaba a dolerme como cien mil diablo.

-Me gustaría que nuestro médico te examinara el lunes.

-No es preciso, papá.

-Es un buen especialista y…

-El médico de Cornell no es precisamente un veterinario –dije, con la esperanza de echarle un jarro de agua fría al esnobismo de mi padre, que siente un gran entusiasmo por los especialistas, los expertos y demás "personajes importantes".

-Por desgracia- observó Hiroaki Ishida, en lo que yo interpreté inicialmente como un intento de humorismo- porque el corte ha sido ciertamente bestial.

-Si- dije.

Y de pronto se me ocurrió pensar si el jueguecito de palabras de mi padre no entrañaría una especie de reprimenda por mi manera de actuar en la pista.

-¿No querrás sugerir que esta tarde me he comportado como un animal?

Leí en su rostro el placer que le producía el hecho de que se lo hubiese preguntado. Pero se limito a contestar:

-Fuiste tú quien habló de veterinarios.

Al llegar a ese punto, decidí estudiar el menú. Mientras nos servían el plato fuerte, mi padre empezó a largarme otro de sus pequeños sermones simplistas, esta vez, si no recuerdo mal –y preferiría no recordarlo en absoluto- acerca de las victorias y derrotas. Formuló la observación de que habíamos perdido el título, pero, al fin y al cabo, en el deporte, lo importante no es ganar, sino participar.

-Tu hermano, formalizo su relación con Hikari, piensan casarse en unos años – dijo.

-Sí, me lo comento.

-¿Solo dirás eso?, te recuerdo que tu hermano tiene 18 años.

-Es su vida, y el siempre hace las cosas bien ¿verdad?

Recorrimos la habitual escala musical de nuestras conversaciones, que se centran alrededor del no-tema predilecto de mi padre: mis planes.

-Y bueno, ¿Qué hay de ti?

-¿Qué hay de mi?

-¿Algo formal?

-nada que deba preocuparte.

-ya acabas la universidad, ¿recibiste noticias sobre el empleo?

-En realidad, aún no estoy decidido por ese puesto.

-Yo sólo preguntaba sí ellos se han decidido por fin en cuanto a ti.

¿Se trataba de otra muestra de humorismo por parte de mi padre? ¿Se suponía que debía sonreír ante la amable retórica de mi progenitor?

-No, papá. No he tenido noticias.

-Si te parece, puedo llamar…

-¡No! –Solté, como en un reflejo instantáneo- No, papá.

-No quise decir para pedir influencia –dijo Hiroaki Ishida, virtuosamente- , Sólo para preguntar.

-Prefiero recibir la carta como todos, por favor.

-Bien, desde luego, como quieras.

-Gracias.

-Por otra parte, estoy seguro que te buscaran – agregó.

No sé por qué, pero Hiroaki siempre se las compone para rebajarme aun cuando me dedica frases laudatorias.

-Yo no estoy tan seguro – conesté- Al fin y al cabo, ahí no hay equipo de hockey.

No tengo idea de por qué me empeñaba en rebajarme a mí mismo. Acaso porque él adoptaba la actitud opuesta.

-Tienes otras cualidades- dijó, sin concretar. (Dudo mucho que hubiese podido hacerlo.)

El menú resulto tan poco ameno como la conversación, salvo que hubiera podido presidir que los panecillos estarían secos aun antes de que nos los trajeran, mientras que nunca he podido prever qué tema se dispondrá mi padre a plantearme.

-Además, siempre queda el Cuerpo de la Paz- agrego.

-¿Cómo? –pregunté, no muy seguro de si Hiroaki formulaba una observación o una pregunta.

-Yo creo que el Cuerpo de la Paz está muy bien, ¿no te parece?.

-Bueno- dije yo- desde luego siempre será mejor que el Cuerpo de la Guerra.

Estábamos empatados. Yo no sabía qué quería decir él, y viceversa. ¿Se habría acabado el tema? ¿Pasaríamos ahora a discutir otros asuntos del día o los programas del gobierno? No. Por un momento yo había olvidado que nuestro tema básico, fundamental, es siempre el de mis planes.

-Por mi parte, no pondría objeción alguna a que ingresaras en el cuerpo de la paz, Yamato.

-Lo mismo te digo, Papá – respondí.

Por lo demás, estoy seguro que Hiroaki jamás me escucha, de modo que no me extraño que no reaccionara ante mi pequeño sarcasmo.

-Y entre tus compañeros de clase-Prosiguió- ¿Qué actitud impera?

-¿Qué?

-¿Consideran que el Cuerpo de la Paz tiene un papel en sus vidas?

Supongo que mi padre necesita la frasecita como el pez necesita al agua: "Si papá."

Hasta el pastel de manzana estaba pasado.

Hacia las once y media lo acompañe hasta su coche.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

-No, buenas noches, papá.

El coche arrancó.

Si, desde luego hay una línea aérea entre Boston e Ithaca, Nueva York, pero Hiroaki Ishida prefiere conducir. No se vaya a creer que aquel montón de horas al volante deba ser interpretado como un rasgo de amor paterno. Lo que ocurre es que a mi padre le encanta conducir. A toda velocidad. Y a aquella hora de la noche, se puede correr como un rayo.

Estoy seguro que Hiroaki Ishida se disponía a batir su propia marca de velocidad Ithaca Boston, que habíamos establecido el año anterior, después de derrotar al Cornell y hacernos con el título. Lo sé, porque vi que consultaba el reloj.

Volví al hotel para llamar a Mimi.

Fue el unicó momento agradable de la velada. Le conté lo de a pelea, y me di cuenta que lo pasó en grande. Pocos de sus amigos del ramo de la solfa suelen liarse a puñetazos con la gente.

-Supongo que por lo menos golpeaste al tipo que te pegó, ¿no? –me preguntó.

-Desde luego. Lo masacre.

-¡Como me hubiese gustado verlo! Puede que en el próximo partido te cargues a alguno, ¿Verdad?

-Claro que sí.

Sonreí. ¡Como adoraba Mimi las cosas sencillas de la vida!

* * *

**Aquí re portándome de nuevo!, Hola mis queridas lectoras ¿Cómo les va?, aunque dije que subiría el episodio mañana, decidí terminarlo hoy, ya que solo le faltaban algunos detalles y pude terminarlo rápido.**

**Quería disculparme, hoy fue otro capítulo que habla sobre hockey y se que es algo pesado y difícil de comprender, pero les prometo que este es el ultimo capitulo que hablara sobre hockey.**

**Y quiero agradecer por sus prontos review, gracias chicas las aprecio **

**Mimimatt26 gracias**_**, eres mi primera lectora y me alegra que sigas atenta este fic, y Mimi no está siendo mala, solo un poquito jajajaja, igual cuídate un montón y que todo te vaya bien.**_

**MimiDeIshida,**_** disculpa, este capítulo también trata de hockey, lo siento, pero no volveré a escribir de hockey, Yamato, empezó a interesarse en Mimi?, pues ya lo verán. Cuídate.**_

_**Ofelia de Ishida, me sorprendió mucho que te gustara la parte de hockey, me alegra que no te pareciera pesado, trate en lo máximo hacerlo ligero, porque yo tengo el libro en ingles y es algo más complicado, y me reí mucho con tu punto de vista, la talla y medidas de Yama son perfectas xD, yo también quiero un chico así, bueno espero sea de tu agrado este capítulo, y cuídate un montón.**_

_**Johy Garcia, gracias por dejar review, y si ya pronto avanzaran en su relación. Cuídate un monton.**_

_**Awwwww muchas gracias, por su prontos review, me alegro muchísimo entrar y ver que me habían escrito, muchas gracias**__**, cuídense un montón y abríguense hace mucho frio, o por lo menos aquí hace muchísimo frio.**_

_**By Min**_


	5. Tú

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Historia original: Love Story - Erich Segal**

* * *

-Mimi está hablando por teléfono, abajo.

La información me fue facilitada por la chica de recepción, a pesar de que no me identifiqué ni dije a que había ido a Briggs Hall (Edificio donde vivía Mimi, y el resto de estudiantes del Radcliffe) aquel lunes por la tarde. Inmediatamente llegué a la conclusión de que el dato resultaba halagador para mí.

Era evidente que la chica de recepción leía el Crimson y sabía quién era yo. Bueno, eso era corriente. Pero lo importante era el hecho de que Mimi hubiese explicado que salía conmigo.

-gracias –dije –La esperaré aquí.

-Qué lástima lo del partido contra el Cornell. El Crimson dice que fueron cuatro los que te atacaron.

-Sí.

-Sí. Y el castigo te lo impusieron a ti. Es una lástima Yama – dijo, colocando su mano sobre la mía.

-Si – dije, retirando mi mano -¿No ha terminado todavía Mimi?

La chica consultó en la centralita telefónica.

-Aun no Yama – dijo sonriente.

¿Con quién podría estar hablando Mimi que fuese digno de usurpar unos momentos que debían estar centrados en una cita conmigo? ¿Alguno de sus amiguitos del ramo de la música? Yo no ignoraba que Michael Washington, alumno del último curso de Adams House y director de la orquesta de la sociedad Bach, se consideraba con derecho a las atenciones de Mimi al ser muy amigo de ella. No en sentido físico, desde luego; no creo que el muchacho sea capaz de mover otra cosa más que la batuta. Bueno, en todo caso me dispuse a poner fin a aquella usurpación de mi tiempo.

-¿Desde dónde está haciendo la llamada?

-Abajo, en la cabina dos.

La chica señalo en la dirección indicada.

Me dirigí, sin apresurarme, al piso inferior. Desde lejos vi a Mimi al teléfono. Había dejado abierta la puerta de la cabina. Me acerqué despacio, en plan de paseo, con la esperanza de que Mimi me vería, vería el parche sobre el lado derecho de mi frente, el "lamentable" estado que había quedado, y ello la induciría a colgar el teléfono y a arrojarse corriendo a mis brazos. Al acercarme pude captar algunos fragmentos de su conversación.

-Sí. ¡Por supuesto! Muchísimo. Si yo también, Kei. Yo también te quiero.

Me detuve bruscamente. ¿Con quién estaba hablando Mimi? No podía ser Michael: Michael no se llamaba Kei ni nada parecido. Tiempo atrás ya me había había preocupado de buscar su ficha de información_: Michael Washington, hijo de un conocido actor que yo no conocía; Escuela superior de Música y Arte. _Su retrato sugería sensibilidad, inteligencia y unos veinticinco kilos menos que yo.

Pero, ¿por qué preocuparme por Michael? Estaba claro que Mimi Tachikawa nos engañaba, a él y a mí, con un tipo a quien en aquel preciso instante (¡qué falta de vergüenza!) estaba enviando besitos por teléfono.

No había pasado más de cuarenta y ocho horas alejado de ella, y algún idiota llamado Kei se había deslizado en la cama de Mimi (no podía ser de otro modo).

-Si, Kei, yo también te quiero mucho. Adiós.

Al tiempo que colgaba, Mimi me vio, y sin el más ligero rubor me sonrió y me mando un beso con la punta de los dedos. ¿Cómo podía ser tan falsa?

Mimi me beso levemente en la mejilla.

-Oh, estás horrible.

-Estoy herido, Mimi.

-Imagino que el otro estará mucho más horrible todavía.

-Desde luego. Muchísimo más. Es mi estilo: el otro siempre queda peor que yo.

Lo dije en tono amenazador, como dando a entender que eliminaría a cualquier rival que osara deslizarse en la cama deMimi mientras yo me hallaba ausente de su lado… y evidentemente de su corazón. Mimi se agarro de mi manga, y caminamos hacia la puerta.

-Buenas noches, Mimi – dijo la recepcionista.

-Buenas noches, Sara- respondió Mimi.

Una vez en la calle, a punto de subir a mi auto oxigené mis pulmones con una bocanada de aire nocturno, y formule la pregunta en un tono tan indiferente como me fue posible adoptar.

-Hey Mimi.

-Dime.

-¿Quién es Kei?

Mientras subía al coche, Mimi respondió, con l mayor naturalidad:

-Mi padre.

No estaba dispuesto a tragarme el cuento.

-¿Y a tu padre le llamas Kei?

-¡Claro! Se llama Keisuke. ¿Cómo le llamas tú al tuyo?

Mimi me había contado, en otra ocasión, que la había criado su padre, una especie de panadero o pastelero de Cranston, Rhode Island. Cuando era muy niña todavía, su madre había muerto en un accidente de automóvil. Me contó todo esto para explicarme porque no tenía licencia de conducir. Su padre, se mostraba increíblemente supersticioso en cuanto a permitir a su única hija conducir. La cosa resulto sumamente fastidiosa para ella durante sus últimos cursos de la escuela superior, cuando estudiaba piano. Aunque pudo aprovechar los largos trayectos en autobús para leerse todo Proust.

-¿Come le llamas al tuyo? –volvió a preguntarme.

Yo andaba tan obsesionado que no había captado l pregunta.

-¿A mi qué?

-¿Qué termino empleas para referirte a tu progenitor?

Le contesté con el término que siempre había deseado emplear.

-Cara de piedra.

-¿Se lo dices a la cara? – preguntó.

-Nunca le veo la cara.

-¿Acaso usa mascara?

-En cierto modo sí. Como dije, de piedra.

-Oh, vamos Yamato… Con lo orgulloso que estará de ti, sin duda. Eres un gran atleta de Harvard.

La miré. Sospecho que Mimi no lo sabía todo, al fin y al cabo.

-También lo fue él, Mimi.

-¿Mas importante que tener el titulo del All-Ivy?

Me encantó ver cómo se enorgullecía de mis títulos atléticos. Lastima tener que rebajarme a mí mismo contándole los de mi padre.

-Papá se dedicaba al remo. Participo en los juegos Olímpicos.

-¡Genial! –dijo Mimi- ¿Y ganó?

-No –contesté.

Apuesto a que Mimi sospechó que el hecho de que mi padre llegara sexto en la final me servía de algún consuelo.

Se produjo un breve silencio. Tal vez ahora Mimi comprendería que ser Yamato Ishida no significaba tan solo afrontar con el edificio de piedra gris de Harvard. Entrañaba también una especie de intimidación muscular. Quiero decir que la sombra de los triunfos atléticos se cierne sobre uno. Sobre mí, quiero decir.

-Pero, ¿y qué hace tu padre para que lo califiques así? –preguntó.

-Abusa de mí –contesté.

-¿Cómo, cómo?

-Que abusa de mí –repetí.

Mimi abrió los ojos, asombrada.

-¿Te refieres a algo así como un incesto? –preguntó.

-No me atribuyas tus propios problemas familiares, Mimi. Me basta y me sobra con los míos.

-Entonces, ¿ qué quieres decir, Yamato? –Preguntó- ¿En qué sentido abusa de ti?

-Obligándome a hacer "lo que está bien" –dije.

-¿Y qué hay de malo en "lo que está bien"? –preguntó, recreándose en la aparente paradoja.

Le conté cuanto odiaba el hecho de verme programado dentro de la tradición Ishida, cosa que ya hubiese debido intuir al ser el hijo mayor, de ser el hijo que debía hacer todo lo que el Gran Hiroaki quería. Y no me divertía la obligación de exhibir un número x de logros en cada curso.

-Desde luego –dijo Mimi, sarcásticamente- ya me he fijado que te fastidia mucho sacar sobresalientes y ser del All-Ivy.

-¡Lo que me fastidia es que mi padre no espera menos de mí!

El solo hecho de formular con palabras lo que siempre había sentido (sin haberlo dicho jamás a nadie) me produjo una sensación de incomodidad terrible, pero al punto que habíamos llegado no tenía más remedio que hacérselo comprender.

-si las cosas son así, ¿Por qué tu hermano no se queja? –Dijo- por lo que has dicho, tu hermano estudia tranquilamente en Japón.

-Mi madre no permitiría, que mi padre obligara a Takeru hacer algo que no quiere –respondí .

-Bueno, al ser tú el primero, tu padre quiere lo mejor de ti.

-¡Claro! ¡Y se muestra tan frío e indiferente cuando logro mis éxitos! Quiero decir que los da por descontados.

-Es un hombre muy atareado, hazte cargo. Creo que dirige varios bancos y cosas por el estilo, ¿no?

-¡Dios,Mimi! ¿De parte de quien estas?

-¿Acaso se trata de una guerra? –preguntó.

-Exactamente –contesté.

-No seas ridículo, Yamato.

Mimi parecía incapaz de dejarse convencer, sinceramente incapaz. Y ahí tuve mi primer atisbo de un abismo cultural entre los dos. Desde luego, tres años y medio de Harvard y de Radcliffe nos habían convertido a los dos en pedantes intelectuales que tales instituciones producen tradicionalmente, pero a la hora de aceptar el hecho de que mi padre era piedras maciza, y Mimi se adhería a la atávica noción itálico-mediterránea, del papá-que-quiere-a-sus-nenes, y de allí no salía.

Intenté exponerle un ejemplo de lo que yo quería decir: la ridícula no-conversación con mi padre después del partido de Cornell. La impresiono ciertamente. Pero al revés de cómo debía, maldita sea.

-No me digas que hizo todo ese viaje hasta Ithaca para ver un asqueroso partido de hockey.

Intenté explicarle que en mi padre no había más que pura forma, sin contenido alguno. Mimi seguía obsesionada por el hecho de que mi padre hubiese realizado un viaje tan largo para presenciar un acontecimiento deportivo tan (relativamente) trivial.

-Bueno, Mimi, ¿ya paras?

-Gracias a Dios que te veo tan obsesionado con tu padre –contestó- Eso quiere decir que no eres perfecto.

-Hey, ¿acaso lo eres tú?

-¡Que va. Preppie! Si lo fuera no saldría contigo.

A vueltas con lo de siempre, una vez más.

* * *

Me gustaría decir algo acerca de nuestras relaciones físicas.

Durante un período de tiempo curiosamente prolongado no las hubo en absoluto. Quiero decir que no hubo nada entre nosotros aparte de los besos que ya he mencionado (y que recuerdo todavía con el mayor detalle, sin olvidar uno solo).

Por mi parte no era ciertamente mi proceder habitual, puesto que soy más bien impulsivo, impaciente y partidario de la acción. Si alguien le contara a cualquiera de una docena de chicas de Tower court, wellesley, que Yamato Ishida estuvo saliendo con una señorita diariamente durante tres semanas sin irse a la cama con ella, sin duda se echaría a reír y sentiría graves dudas acerca de la feminidad de la muchacha en cuestión.

La verdad fue que yo no sabía qué hacer.

No se vaya a interpretar mal, ni se tome la cosa al pie de la letra. Yo conocía perfectamente los movimientos a realizar. Pero no me veía con ánimo para realizarlos. Eso era todo. Mimi era tan inteligente que yo temía que se echara a reír ante lo que yo había considerado tradicionalmente como el suave estilo romántico (e irresistible) de Yamato Ishida . Sí, temía que me rechazara. Y también temía que me aceptara, pero no por las buenas razones. Lo que estoy luchando por decir es que en el caso de Mimi yo sentía algo diferente, y no sabía qué decir, ni siquiera a quién consultar mi caso. Sólo sabía que sentía lo que sentía. Por ella. Por todo ella.

-Te van a jalar, Yamato.

Estábamos los dos en mi habitación, un domingo por la tarde, estudiando.

-Yamato, te van a jalar si te limitas a quedarte ahí sentado mirando cómo estudio yo.

-No estoy mirando como estudias. Estoy estudiando.

-Mentiroso. Me estás mirando las piernas.

-Solo de vez en cuando. Cada capítulo.

-Ese capítulo tiene unos capítulos muy cortos.

-Hey, narcisista, que no estás tan buena como para eso.

-Ya lo sé. Pero, ¿Qué culpa tengo yo si para ti lo estoy?

Arrojé mi libro y crucé la estancia hasta llegar a ella.

-Mimi, por Dios, ¿cómo puedo estudiar a John Stuart Mill si no paso un solo segundo sin morirme de ganas de hacer el amor contigo?

Mimi levantó las cejas y arrugo la frente.

-Oh, Yamato, por favor…

Me senté en el suelo, junto a su silla. Mimi volvió a fijar los ojos en el libro.

-Mimi…

Cerró el libro suavemente, lo dejo de lado, y apoyo ambas manos en mis hombros.

-Yamato… por favor.

Todo ocurrió inmediatamente. Todo.

Nuestro primer encuentro físico fue el polo opuesto de nuestro primer encuentro verbal. Todo se produjo sin prisas, suavemente, dulcemente.

Nunca había adivinado que aquélla era la autentica Mimi: la suave, cuyo contacto era tan leve y adorable. Pero lo que me sorprendió de veras fue mi propia reacción. Estuve suave. Estuve tierno. Yo. Yo. ¿Era aquél el autentico Yamato Ishida?

Como ya he dicho, jamás hasta entonces había visto a Mimi con un solo botón del jersey desabrochado más allá de lo correcto. Me sorprendió un tanto descubrir que llevaba una minúscula cruz de oro colgando de una cadena, de esas continuas, sin cierre. O sea que mientras nos hicimos el amor siguió llevándola puesta. En un momento de reposo de aquella maravillosa tarde, en uno de esos instantes en que todo y nada tiene importancia, toque la crucecita y pregunté a Mimi qué diría su director espiritual si supiera que estábamos juntos en la cama y todo lo demás. Mimi contestó que no tenía director espiritual.

-¿Así que no eres una buena chica católica? –pregunté.

-Bueno, soy una chica –dijo Mimi- Y soy buena.

Me miró esperando mi confirmación, y yo sonreí. Mimi correspondió a mi sonrisa.

-Total: dos sobre tres.

Le pregunté entonces por qué llevaba la cruz, y soldada, nada menos, y Mimi me contó que había sido de su madre, de modo que no la llevaba por motivos religiosos sino sentimentales. La conversación volvió a versar sobre nosotros, sobre los dos.

-Hey, Yamato: ¿te he dicho que te quiero? –me preguntó Mimi.

-No, Mimi.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no me lo has preguntado nunca?

-Porque me daba miedo, francamente.

-Pregúntamelo ahora.

-¿Me quieres, Mimi?

Me miró, y no para rehuir la respuesta que yo esperaba, ciertamente me preguntó a su vez:

-¿A ti qué te parece?

-Que sí. Digo yo. Tal vez.

La besé en el cuello.

-Yamato…

-Dime…

-No es que te quiera…

¡Por Dios, con qué saldría ahora!

-Es que te adoro, Yamato.

* * *

**Hola, aquí re portándome de nuevo y actualizando lo más pronto posible. Antes de agradecer por sus review quería…**

**Agradecer a **_**Ofelia de Ishida**_**, que se ofreció a hacer dibujos sobre mi fic, muchas gracias, me encantaría ver los dibujos que hagas **** , muchas gracias, así podría poner tu dibujo en la imagen de portada que tiene la historia.**

**Tambien quería agradecer a una nueva lectora:**

**Esther, gracias por unirte a este pequeño grupo de lectoras, estoy agradecida, espero este capítulo te gusta, que diría yo será uno de los mas lindos, aunque no se sabe que pasara luego, solo yo xd. Cuídate.**

**Pinky, gracias por escribir y si el papá de Yama es algo frio, por no decir Demasiado!, muchas gracias por leer.**

**Johy garcia, me alegra que te gustara la parte de hockey, jajajaja bueno no habrá otro episodio de hockey, di mi palabra xd, y si extrañaste a Mimi, pues en este capítulo Mimi apareció en todo momento. Espero disfrutes este capítulo. Cuídate un montón **

**By Min**


	6. Outbreak

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Historia original: Love Story-Erich Segal.**

* * *

Quiero mucho a Taichi Yagami.

Tal vez no sea un genio, pero si un gran jugador de fútbol (aunque un poco lento en los remates), siempre fue un buen compañero de cuarto y un gran amigo leal. Lo que debió haber sufrido durante la mayor parte de nuestro último curso. ¿A dónde se iría a estudiar cuando veía la corbata atada en el pomo de la puerta de nuestra habitación (la señal tradicional que advertía "acción en el interior")? Desde luego, no es que estudiara mucho, pero alguna vez tuvo que hacerlo sin duda. Cabe suponer que se iría a la biblioteca de la residencia, o acaso al club. Pero, ¿a dónde se iría a dormir las noches de los sábados en que Mimi y yo decidíamos saltarnos el reglamento interior y quedarnos juntos? Seguramente se quedaría con Sora, la amiga pelirroja de Mimi. Menos mal la temporada de hockey ya había terminado. Y yo hubiese hecho lo mismo por él.

¿Y cuál era la recompensa de Tai? En otros tiempos yo había compartido con él los menores detalles de mis hazañas amorosas. Ahora no sólo debía ver cómo yo le negaba esos derechos inalienables del compañero de cuarto, sino que jamás le conté nada, y nunca quise reconocer directamente que yo estaba enamorado. Me limitaba a avisarle cuándo necesitaría el cuarto. Si Yagami quería sacar sus propias conclusiones, allá él.

-Pero bueno, Por dios, Ishida, ¿lo hacen o no? - me preguntaba.

-Taichi, si te consideras amigo mío te pido que no me lo preguntes.

-Pero, Ishida, las tarde, los viernes por la noche, los sábados por la noche... seguro que lo hacen.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te tomas la molestia de preguntármelo, Tai?

-Porque esto es interesante.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A la situación en conjunto, Yama. Quiero decir que antes no eras así. Me refiero a eso de no confiarle ni un solo detalle al bueno de Tai. No es justo. Esto es interesante, ¿qué puede hacer esa chica, para que sea diferente?

-Escúchame, Tai, cuando se trata del verdadero amor.

-¿Amor?

-No me salgas, con que es una palabra soez, cuando tú también entiendes de lo que hablo.

-Pero Yamato, ¿Amor?, temo lo peor.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por mi salud mental?

-Por tu soltería.

-Te recuerdo, que tú mantienes una relación con Sora.

-Pero, esto se trata de ti, cuando algo en ti cambie, todo es tan radical ¡Temo por tu vida!

-Temes perder a tu compañero de cuarto, ¿no es así?

-No, en realidad he ganado uno más, con el tiempo que la chica se pasa aquí.

Yo me estaba vistiendo para ir a un concierto, así que el dialogo no podía prolongarse mucho más.

-No te preocupes Yagami. Nada cambiara, tendremos nuestro departamento y una vida libre. Nuestros planes no variarán.

-No me digas que no me preocupe, Yama. Tachikawa te conquisto.

-Sigo manteniendo el control -contesté- Tú, tranquilo.

Me ajuste la corbata, y me acerque a la puerta. Taichi no parecía muy convencido.

-Hey, Yama.

-Dime.

-Lo hacen, ¿verdad?

-Jodete, Yagami.

No iba al concierto con Mimi; iba a escucharla a ella. La sociedad Bach debía interpretar el "Quinto Concierto de Brandeburgo" en Dunster House, y Mimi se encargaba del solo de clavicémbalo. La había oído tocar muchas veces, desde luego, pero nunca dentro de un conjunto ni en público. Por Dios, me sentí orgulloso de ella. Y cómo. No cometió ni un solo error, que yo supiera.

-Eres magnifica. Eres increíble -Le dije, después del concierto.

-Esto demuestra lo que tú entiendes de música, Preppie.

-Conozco mucho, Tachikawa.

Estábamos en el patio del Dunster. Era una de esas tardes de abril en que parece como si la primavera esté a punto de lograr por fin instalarse en Cambridge. Los amigos de Mimi andaban por allí cerca, entre ellos Michael Washintong(quien ni cesaba de arrojar contra mí invisibles bombas de odio), de modo que no podía ponerme a discutir sobre técnica musical con ella.

Cruzamos el Memorial Drive para dar un paseo por la orilla del río.

-Toco correctamente. Pero no soy estupenda. Ni siquiera "All-Ivy". Simplemente correcta. ¿Ok.?

¿Cómo discutir con ella cuando se empeñaba en rebajarse?

-Ok. Tocas correctamente. Solo quise decir que no debes dejarlo.

-¿Y quien dijo que pienso dejarlo? ¿Acaso no voy a estudiar con Nadia Boulanger?

¿Qué demonios inventaba, así de pronto? Por la manera como cerró la boca comprendí que se le había escapado la noticia.

-¿Con quién? -pregunte.

-Con Nadia Boulanger. Una famosa profesora de música. En París.

Dijo estas dos últimas palabras muy de prisa. Como de pasada.

-¿En París? -pregunté yo, muy despacio.

-Acepta muy pocos alumnos que estudian en América. Tuve suerte. Y conseguí una buena beca, además.

-Mimi... ¿vas a irte a París?

-No he estado nunca en Europa. Estoy deseándolo conocer aquello. Tú conoces París, no puedes negar que es una buena oportunidad.

La agarré por los hombros. Tal vez estuve demasiado brusco, no lo sé.

-Hey... ¿desde cuándo tenías esos planes?

Por primera vez en la vida, Mimi fue incapaz de mirarme a los ojos.

-Yama, no seas tonto -dijo- Es inevitable.

-¿Qué es lo inevitable?

-Terminamos el curso y cada uno sigue su camino. Tú ya tienes un camino trazado...

-Un momento... ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Ahora sí, ahora me miro a los ojos. Y había tristeza en su rostro.

-Yama, tú eres millonario. Socialmente, yo soy un cero a la izquierda.

Yo seguía agarrándola por los hombros.

-¿Y eso qué demonios tiene que ver con seguir caminos separados? Ahora estamos juntos, y estamos bien.

-Yama, no seas tonto-repitió Mimi- Harvard es como el calcetín de Santa Claus. En él cabe todo, aun lo más disparatado. Pero pasada la Navidad, te echan... -Mimi, vaciló- ... y cada uno debe volver a lo suyo.

-¿Quieres decir que piensas marcharte a amasar pan en Cranston?

Yo hablaba a impulsos de mi desesperación.

-Pasteles -dijo Mimi- Y no te burles de mi padre.

-No me abandones, Mimi. Por favor.

-¿Y mi beca? ¿Y París, donde no he estado en toda mi condenada vida?

-¿Y nuestra boda?

Fui yo quien pronunció esas palabras, aunque por espacio de una décima de segundo me pareció increíble haberlo hecho.

-¿Quién hablo de boda?

-Yo. Estoy hablando en este mismo momento.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-Sí.

Mimi ladeó la cabeza; y, sin sonreír en absoluto, se limitó a preguntar:

-¿Por qué?

La miré a los ojos, fijamente.

-Porque sí -dije.

-Oh dijo Mimi- Es una razón excelente.

Me cogió del brazo (no de la manga, esta vez) y caminamos por la orilla del río. Realmente no había más que decir.

* * *

Ispwich, Mass, se encuentra a unos cuarenta minutos del puente Mystic River. Depende del tiempo y de la manera de conducir. Yo he llegado a hacerlo en veintinueve minutos. Cierto distinguido banquero de Boston asegura haberlo hecho en menos tiempo aún; pero cuando se barajan tiempos inferiores a los treinta minutos entre el puente y la casa de los Ishida resulta difícil distinguir las realidades de las fantasías. Por mi parte considero los veintinueve minutos como el límite absoluto. Porque, vamos, no es posible saltarse las señales de tráfico de la Carretera 1, digo yo.

-Conduces como un loco –dijo Mimi.

-Estamos en Boston –contesté- Aquí todo el mundo conduce como un loco.

En aquel momento acabábamos de detenernos ante un semáforo en la Carretera 1.

-Nos vas a matar antes de que tus padres puedan asesinarnos.

-Hey, Mim, mis padres son una gente estupenda.

Cambio la luz. A los diez segundo, mi auto ya estaba en los cien por hora.

-¿También cara de piedra? –pregunto Mimi.

-¿Quién?

-Hiroaki Ishida.

-Bah, es un buen muchacho. Apuesto a que te gustará.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-A todo el mundo le gusta –contesté.

-¿Y por qué a ti no?

-Por que le gusta a todo el mundo –dije.

¿Por qué la llevaba a presentarla a mis padres, en el fondo? Quiero decir, ¿de veras necesitaba yo la bendición del viejo cara de piedra, o lo que fuese? En parte, la llevaba porque Mimi quería conocerles ("_Así es como debe hacerse, Yamato")_ y en parte por el simple hecho de que Hiroaki Ishida era mi banquero en el sentido más literal de la palabra: pagaba mis condenados estudios.

Tenía que ser un domingo, a la hora de la cena. En domingo, cuando la maldita carretera estaba obstruida y me cortaban el paso. Dejé la autopista para tomar la variante de Groton Street, una carretera cuyas curvas yo había tomado a grandes velocidades desde mis trece años.

-Por aquí no hay casas –dijo Mimi- No hay más que árboles.

-Las casas están detrás de los árboles.

Corriendo por Groton Street hay que andar muy alerta para no pasar de largo tu propia casa. En efecto, aquella tarde se me pasó por alto el desvío. Trescientos metros más abajo frené bruscamente.

-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó Mimi.

-Pasamos de largo –murmuré.

¿Hubo algo simbólico en el hecho de que tuve que retroceder en marcha atrás unos trescientos metros hasta la entrada de nuestra finca? En todo caso, una vez en tierras de los Ishida empecé a conducir lentamente. Sospecho que el paraje resulta impresionante la primera vez que uno lo ve.

-Mierda –dijo Mimi.

-¿Qué pasa, Mimi?

-Frena, Yamato. En serio. Para ya.

Detuve el auto. Mimi estaba temblando.

-Por dios, no creí que fuera así.

-¿Cómo?

-Tan elegante. Quiero decir que apuesto que tienen miles de empleados en la finca.

La hubiese abrazado o acariciado el rostro, pero tenía las palmas húmedas (cosa extraordinaria en mí), así que me limite a tranquilizarla verbalmente.

-Vamos, Mimi. Será un suspiro.

-Sí, pero, ¿Por qué será que así de pronto quisiera llamarme Catalina Barret, o Amy WASP?

Condujimos el resto del trayecto en silencio, aparcamos y nos acercamos a pie a la puerta principal. Mientras esperábamos que acudieran a nuestra llamada, Mimi sucumbió el pánico del último minuto.

-Huyamos –dijo.

-¡Vamos, Mimi, a la lucha! –dije yo.

Sospecho que ni ella ni yo bromeábamos.

Nos abrió la puerta Megumi, una fiel y antigua sirvienta de la familia Ishida.

-¡Oh, el niño Yamato! –dijo, saludándome.

¡Como me fastidiaba que me llamaran así! Detesto esa distinción entre mi padre y yo, que me rebaja implícitamente.

Megumi nos comunico que mis padres nos esperaban en la biblioteca. Mimi quedo pasmada al ver los retratos por delante de los cuales pasamos. No sólo por el hecho de que algunos eran obra de un conocido pintor (en especial el de Hiroaki Ishida, que algunas veces ha sido exhibido en el museo) sino al comprender, de pronto, que no todos mis antepasados se habían llamado Ishida. Hubo solidas mujeres Ishida que se aparearon bien y dieron a luz a criaturas tales como Ishida Tanaka, Richard Ishida Sewall y hasta Ed Lawrence Lyman, que tuvo la temeridad de pasar por la vida (y por Harvard, análogo implícito de la vida) y de llegar a ser un laureado químico sin ostentar un solo Ishida entre sus apellidos.

-Por Dios –dijo Mimi- veo aquí colgados la mitad de los edificios de Harvard.

-Pura basura –dije yo.

-No sabía que estuvieras emparentado también con la Sewall Boat House- dijo Mimi.

-Sí. Procedo de una larga estirpe de madera y piedra.

-Tu hermano es muy lindo –dijo mirando el cuadro de Takeru.

-¿Lindo?

-Sí, tiene el rostro pequeño. Es curioso.

-Es mi hermano –dije sonriendo.

Al final de la larga hilera de retratos, muy poco antes de llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca, hay una vitrina. Una vitrina de trofeos. Trofeos de atletismo.

-Son maravillosos –dijo – son los primeros que veo que parecen de verdad de oro y plata.

-Lo son.

-Santo Dios. ¿Tuyos?

-No. Suyos.

Consta indiscutiblemente en los archivos que Hiroaki Ishida no obtuvo medalla en los juegos olímpicos. Pero no es menos cierto que logró importantes triunfos en remo en otras varias ocasiones. Varios. Muchos. La reluciente prueba de ellos se hallaba en aquel momento ante los deslumbrados ojos de Mimi.

-No dan trofeos de esa clase en los campeonatos de bolos en Cranston.

Creo que entonces quiso lanzarme una broma.

-¿Y tú, tienes también trofeos, Yamato?

-SÍ.

-¿En una vitrina?

-En mi habitación. Debajo de la cama.

Me lanzo una de sus mejores miradas-de-Mimi y susurró:

-Luego subiremos a verlos, ¿verdad?

Antes de que yo pudiera contestar o siquiera calibrar las verdaderas intenciones de Mimi al sugerir una incursión en mi dormitorio, alguien nos interrumpió.

-¡Ah!, hola, muchachos.

¡Cara de piedra! ¡Era mi padre!

-Hola, papá. Te presento a Mimi…

-Hola, qué tal…

Papá le estrechaba ya la mano y se la sacudía antes de que yo pudiera terminar la presentación. Observe que no vestía ninguno de sus ternos. En modo alguno; Hiroaki Ishida se había endosado una chaqueta deportiva. Y en su rostro habitualmente pétreo aparecía una insidiosa sonrisa.

-Pasen a saludar a la señora Ishida…

Otra emoción única en la vida le esperaba a Mimi: conocer a la gran esposa Natsuko Takaishi. Consta en los archivos que Natsuko Takaishi no llegó a terminar los estudios superiores. Abandonó la universidad en el segundo curso, con plena bendición de sus padres, para contraer matrimonio con Hiroaki Ishida.

-Mi esposa Natsuko… Mimi…

Papá ya había usurpado las funciones de presentador.

-Tallikawa –agregué, puesto que mi padre ignoraba su apellido.

-Tachikawa –agregó Mimi, cortésmente, puesto que yo había pronunciado mal, por primera y última vez en mi condenada vida.

-Oh, Tachikawa, como los dueños de una de las empresas más grandes en Japon– dijo mi madre.

-Exacto- dijo Mimi, sonriéndole –pero no hay parentesco alguno.

-Ah –dijo mi madre.

-Ah –dijo mi padre.

A lo cual, sin dejar de preguntarme si mis padres habrían captado el humor de Mimi, no pude menos de agregar:

-¿Ah?

Mamá y Mimi se estrecharon la mano, y tras del habitual intercambio de trivialidades del cual jamás se pasaba en mi casa, tomamos asiento. Todos callábamos. Procuré adivinar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sin duda mi madre le tomaba las medidas a Mimi, examinando su atuendo (nada bohemio, aquella noche), su actitud, su comportamiento, su acento. En ese aspecto, el acento Japonés persistía aun en los momentos de máxima cortesía. Tal vez Mimi, por su parte, estuviera también tomándole las medidas a mi madre. Según dicen, las chicas suelen hacerlo. Se supone que ese examen les revela muchas cosas acerca de los muchachos con quienes van a casarse. Quizá le tomara también el pulso a Hiroaki Ishida. ¿Se daría cuenta de que era más alto que yo? ¿Le gustaría su chaqueta?

Hiroaki, desde luego, concentraba sus disparos sobre mí, como de costumbre.

-¿Qué tal marcha todo, hijo?

Para tratarse de un erudito de Rhodes, es un pésimo conversador.

-Estupendamente, papá. Estupendamente.

Como para hacer "pendant", mamá se dirigió a Mimi:

-¿Tuvieron buen viaje?

-Oh, sí –contesto Mimi- bueno y rápido.

-Yamato es conductor rápido –intervino mi padre.

-No tanto como tú, papá –repliqué.

¿Qué podía decir el viejo?

-Bueno… sí. Supongo que no tanto.

Apostarías cualquier cosa a que no, papá.

Mamá, que siempre lo apoya en decididamente, en cualquier circunstancia, pasó a un tema de interés más general: música o arte, creo recordar. La verdad es que no atendí demasiado. De pronto me encontré con una taza de té en la mano.

-Gracias –dije; y agregué- Tendremos que irnos pronto.

-¿Cómo? –dijo Mimi.

Por lo visto los tres estaban hablando de Puccini o algo por el estilo, y mi observación fue considerada un tanto desplazada. Mamá me miró (cosa excepcional).

-Pero, ¿no habían venido a cenar?

-Solo, no podemos quedarnos –dije.

-Claro que sí –dijo Mimi, casi al mismo tiempo.

-Tengo que estar de vuelta –dije a Mimi, con afán.

Mimi me miró como diciendo: _"¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?"_. Entonces mi padre dicto sentencia:

-Se quedan a cenar. Es una orden.

La falsa sonrisa que apareció en su rostro no le quitaba un ápice de rigor a la orden. Y yo no aceptaba esa clase de imposiciones ni siquiera de un finalista olímpico.

-No podemos, papá –repliqué.

-Tenemos que quedarnos, Yamato –dijo Mimi.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté.

-Porque tengo hambre –dijo.

Nos sentamos a la mesa, en cumplimiento de los deseos de Hiroaki. Papá inclino la cabeza. Mamá y Mimi lo imitaron. Yo ladeé ligeramente la mía.

-Bendice este alimento en provecho nuestro y para tu servicio, y ayúdanos a pensar siempre en las necesidades y el bien de los demás. Te lo pedimos en nombre de tu hijo, Nuestro Señor. Amén.

¡Jesús, me sentí mortificado! ¿No podía haber dejado de lado la piedad, por una vez? ¿Qué pensaría Mimi?

-Amén- dijo mamá (y también Mimi, en voz muy baja)

-¡Al ataque! –dije yo, en plan chistoso.

A nadie le hizo gracia el chiste, al parecer. Y menos que a nadie a Mimi. Desvió de mí su mirada. Hiroaki, en cambio, me lanzó una ojeada.

-Por cierto que me gustaría verte lanzarte al ataque de vez en cuando, Yamato.

No comimos en silencio total gracias a la notable capacidad de mi madre para sostener conversaciones insubstanciales.

-¿Así que tu familia es de Japón, Mimi?

-Casi toda. Mi madre es de aquí.

-Los Ishida tienen fábricas en Japón –observó Hiroaki.

-Donde han explotado a los pobres durante generaciones –agregué.

-En el siglo XX – agregó Hiroaki.

Mi madre sonrió, al oírle; era evidente que se alegraba por el hecho de que su esposo hubiese ganado el set. Pero no habíamos terminado.

-¿Y cuando piensan volver a casarse? Legalmente siguen divorciados –pregunte.

Se produjo una breve pausa. Yo esperaba una réplica fulminante.

-¿Y si tomáramos el café? –dijo Natsuko Takaishi de Ishida.

-Pasamos a la biblioteca, donde debía desarrollarse el último y decisivo asalto. Mimi y yo teníamos clases al día siguiente, mi padre sus bancos y demás, y sin duda mi madre tendría planeada alguna actividad benéfica para las primeras horas de la mañana.

-¿Azúcar, Yamato? –preguntó mamá.

-Yamato toma siempre azúcar, querida mía –dijo mi padre.

-Esta noche no, gracias –dije- café solo, mamá.

Bueno allí estábamos los cuatro, con nuestras tazas, sentados tan lindamente, sin absolutamente nada que decirnos. Así pues, busque un tema de conversación.

-Dime, Mimi –pregunté- ¿Qué opinas tú del Cuerpo de la Paz?

Mimi me miró, frunciendo el ceño, y se negó a colaborar.

-Oh, ¿se lo dijiste, Hiroaki? –dijo mamá.

-Aun no es el momento –dijo mi padre en un tono de falsa humildad que pregonaba: "pregúntame, pregúntame." Así que tuve que hacerlo.

-¿De qué se trata, papá?

-Nada importante, hijo.

-No sé cómo puedes decir tal cosa –dijo mi madre, y se volvió hacia mí para anunciarme la buena nueva con toda su vehemencia (ya he dicho que estaba a favor de papá)- van a nombrar a tu padre director del Cuerpo de la Paz.

-Vaya.

También Mimi dijo _"vaya", _pero en un tono de voz muy diferente, un tono admirativo_._

Mi padre fingía se turbado, y mi madre parecía esperar de mí que me inclinara en una reverencia ante mi padre o algo por el estilo. Bueno, no lo nombraban Secretario de Estado, digo yo.

-Mi enhorabuena, Seños Ishida –dijo Mimi, tomando la iniciativa.

-Eso es, la enhorabuena, papá.

Mamá ardía en deseos de comentar la noticía.

-Estoy segura que será una experiencia maravillosa, en el plano educativo- dijo.

-Desde luego que sí –convino Mimi.

-Sí –dije, sin demasiada convicción- Eh… pásame el azúcar, por favor.

* * *

-Bueno, Mimi, al fin y al cabo no lo han nombrado Secretario de Estado.

Por fin corríamos de regreso hacia Cambridge, gracias a Dios.

-Aun así, Yamato, pudiste mostrarte un poco más entusiasmado.

-Le di la enhorabuena.

-Fue muy generoso de tu parte.

-¿Pues qué esperabas?

-Por Dios –respondió Mimi- En conjunto, me da asco, vamos.

-Y a mí-agregué.

Seguimos recorriendo un largo trecho sin decir una sola palabra. Pero había algo que no marchaba, desde luego.

-¿Qué es, concretamente, lo que te da asco, Mimi?- pregunté después de pensarlo mucho.

-La manera asquerosa como tratas a tu padre.

-¿Y qué me dices de la manera asquerosa como me trata él a mi?

Con mis palabras acababa de destapar la cazuela. Porque Mimi se lanzó a una filípica en forma sobre el amor a los padres. El síndrome italo-mediterráneo en toda regla. Y dale de reprocharme mi falta de respeto.

-Y tú, continuas, y continuas, y continuas –dijo.

-Y él a mí, Mimi. ¿O es que no te diste cuenta?

-Sospecho que nada te detendría con tal de fastidiar a tu padre.

-A Hiroaki Ishida no hay manera de fastidiarle.

Siguió una breve pausa antes de que Mimi replicara:

-Salvo casándose con Mimi Tachikawa…

Conservé la serenidad el tiempo justo para entrar en el aparcamiento de un restaurante marinero. Entonces me volví hacia Mimi, hecho un basilisco.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas, entonces?- le pregunté.

-Creo que algo hay de ello –respondió Mimi, sin perder la calma.

-Mimi, ¿es que no crees que te quiero? –grite.

-Sí –contestó ella, con la misma serenidad- pero en cierto modo, también te atrae mi condición social negativa.

No se me ocurrió otra cosa que decir más que "no". Lo dije varias veces y en varios tonos de voz. Bueno, me sentía tan profundamente trastornado que hasta consideré la posibilidad de que hubiera unos gramos de verdad en la horrible sugerencia de Mimi.

Tampoco ella estaba muy tranquila, no se crea.

-No puedo juzgarte, Yamato. Solo pienso que forma parte de ello. Quiero decir que me doy cuenta de que no sólo te amo a ti. También me atrae tu nombre.

-Apartó de mí los ojos, y pensé que se echaría a llorar. Pero no lo hizo; acabó de formular su pensamiento:

-Al fin y al cabo; todo ello forma parte de ti.

Permanecí en silencio unos instantes, contemplando un anuncio luminoso que parpadeaba anunciando: "Almejas y ostras." Lo que más me había enamorado de Mimi era su capacidad para leer en mi interior, para comprender cosas sin que me fuera preciso formularlas en palabras. Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Pero me resultaba muy duro enfrentarme con el hecho de que yo no era perfecto. Por Dios, Mimi ya se había enfrentado con mi imperfección y aun _con la suya propia._

¡Cuán indigno me sentía!

No sabía qué diablos decirle.

-¿Te apetece una almeja o una ostra, Mimi?

-¿Te apetece un puñetazo en las narices?

-Si –dije.

Mimi cerró el puño y lo apoyo contra mi mejilla. Se lo besé, y cuando me disponía a abrazarla, me rechazo y grito, como el individuo de los altavoces en las regatas:

-En marcha, Preppie. ¡Al volante, y a correr!

Así lo hice. Y tanto.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?, Aquí actualizando antes del fin de semana.**

**Este capítulo, resulto algo largo, pero diría que es uno de los que más me gusto. Espero que a ustedes también. **

**Gracias por dejar review's , me alegra leerlos.**

**Agradezco a:**

**Mimimatt26, **_**a mí también me fascina ver a un Yamato celoso, que se recrea escenas, ¡lo que puede hacer los celos!. Gracias por escribir, cuídate.**_

**Ofelia de Ishida: **_**¿Si Michael aparecerá en la historia? , hoy su nombre fue escrito otra vez, pero no, ya no aparecerá más, lo siento. Y sobre el dibujo, ¿tienes cuenta en Deviant-art?, porque me encantaría poner tu dibujo como portada. Cuídate un montón **_

**LilithUchiha; **_**Hola, bienvenida a mi fic! Jajaja; Es cierto que leer sobre universitarios y fraternidades en USA, es algo completamente aburrido, pero te garantizo que este libro no se basa en eso, solo el comienzo relata y da detalles sobre Harvard y las fraternidades, etc. La esencia de la historia se concentra en un punto que al seguir leyendo te enseña mucho, y entrando en eso, es cierto que mi summary es pésimo, lo sé XD, pero te adelanto que el summary será cambiado cuando escriba el capítulo final. Gracias por tus palabras de apoyo, en realidad tenía muchas dudas sobre, si leerían una historia diferente y algo más compleja, tome el riesgo y veo que va bien. Gracias y espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado.**_

**Johy Garcia;**_** jajajaja, no no nadie debe odiar a Michael, el no hace nada malo, solo le causa celos a Yama, nada más! Xd. Cuídate un montón, te mando un abrazo enorme.**_

**By Min**


	7. Tachikawa

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Historia Original: Love Story - Erich Segal.**

* * *

Básicamente, el comentario de Hiroaki se refirió a lo que él consideraba como un exceso de velocidad. Prisa. Precipitación. He olvidado sus palabras textuales, pero sí recuerdo que el tema de su sermón durante nuestro almuerzo en el club versó primordialmente sobre mi velocidad excesiva. Empezó, en plan de precalentamiento, sugiriendo que yo no masticaba lo bastante lo que comía. Por mi parte, sugerí cortésmente que yo ya era mayorcito, y que ya no le correspondía corregir -ni siquiera comentar- mi forma de comportarme. Mi padre manifestó que hasta los grandes conductores de la humanidad necesitaban las críticas constructivas de vez en cuando, a lo que yo solo guarde silencio.

Como ya he dicho, estábamos comiendo en el club (yo demasiado de prisa, en opinión de mi padre). Por consiguiente, nos hallábamos de pleno en su ambiente. Con discípulos suyos, clientes, admiradores, etc. O sea que el montaje era perfecto, si jamás hubo alguno.

Aguzando un poco el oído se podía oír algunos de ellos murmurando: "Es Hiroaki Ishida" O bien: "Es el gran Hiroaki."

- Papá, no me has dicho una sola palabra acerca de Mimi - dije de repente.

- ¿Que puedo decirte yo?

- ¿Tú que piensas?

-Mimi me parece admirable. Y para una chica de su procedencia, haber podido ingresar a Radcliffe...

Era más que claro que aquel comentario era pura basura.

- ¡Al punto, papá!

- El punto nada tiene que ver con esa señorita - dijo mi padre- sino contigo.

-¿conmigo?

- Con tu rebeldía - prosiguió mi padre - Porque por tu parte se trata de eso, de una rebeldía.

-No comprendo porque Casarse con una alumna de Radcliffe, linda e inteligente, puede constituir una rebeldía. Quiero decir que no es una persona de mal vivir.

- Ni eso ni otras muchas cosas.

Estábamos llegando. Las malditas diferencias.

- ¿Que es lo que más te fastidia, papá? ¿Que no tenga un gran apellido o que sea pobre?

Mi padre contestó, en una especie de murmullo, inclinándose ligeramente hacia mí.

- Y a ti, ¿qué es lo que más te atrae?

Me dieron ganas de levantarme y dejarle solo. Y se lo dije.

-No te muevas de ahí, y habla como un hombre, Yamato -dijo.

¿Cómo un hombre en lugar de cómo qué? ¿Cómo un niño? ¿Cómo una niña? ¿Cómo un idiota? En cualquier caso, no me moví.

Hiroaki extrajo una satisfacción enorme del hecho de que yo permaneciera sentado. Quiero decir que me di perfectamente cuenta de que lo consideraba como una de sus numerosas victorias sobre mí.

- ¿Y qué tal mi hermano? ¿El podrá casarse sin que intervengas?

- Él no se casa con cualquier persona -dijo.

- Ah, debí mencionar que se casa con una Yagami - respondí - hija de uno de los mayores inversionistas en Japón.

- Y no es cualquier persona.

-¿Y Mimi, si?

- Yo sólo quiero pedirte que esperes un poco - dijo Hiroaki.

-¿Quieres definir ese "poco", si no te importa?

-Termina la carrera, no te falta casi nada. Si su romance es serio, resistirá la prueba de la espera.

-Es enserio, lo es, pero, ¿Por qué demonios tendría que someterlo a una prueba arbitraria como esa?

Creo que lo que yo quería decir estaba claro. Me enfrentaba con él. Con su arbitrariedad. Con su instinto de dominar y controlar mi vida.

- Yamato - Papá iniciaba un nuevo asalto- Todavía eres muy joven...

-¿Muy Joven? ¿Takeru, no es muy joven también?

- Eso es un tema, muy diferente.

- ¿Diferente? ¡A la mierda tus diferencias, maldita sea!

Tal vez algunos comensales de las mesas contiguas alcanzarlos a oír mis palabras. Como para contrarrestar mis voces destempladas, Hiroaki Ishida me lanzó las siguientes palabras en un murmullo entre dientes:

-Cásate con ella ahora, y ni la hora te daré.

Que lo oyera todo el mundo: ¿que importaba?

-Papá, el caso es que no la sabes, la hora en que estamos viviendo.

Salí de su vida, y empecé la mía.

* * *

Quedaba el asunto de Cranston, Rhode Island, una ciudad situada ligeramente más al sur de Boston de lo que Ipswich se encuentra hacia el norte de su última capital. Después del fracaso de la presentación de Mimi a sus potenciales padres políticos ("Supongo que ahora debo llamarles padres impolíticos", sugirió Mimi), esperaba con la mayor aprensión mi encuentro con su padre. Ahí me tocaría enfrentarme con el famoso síndrome del amor italo-mediterraneo desbordante, complicado por el hecho de Mimi era hija única, y por el de no tener madre, lo cual había creado unos lazos excepcionalmente íntimos entre ella y su padre. Chocaría con todas esas fuerzas emocionales que los libros de psicología describen.

Aparte el hecho de tener que decirle, que yo ya no formaba parte de la gran familia Ishida, y que solo era Yamato Ishida cualquiera, un buen muchacho nacido es Japón, que se presenta ante míster Tachikawa, maestro pastelero de la ciudad, a sueldo, y le dice: "Me gustaría casarme con Mimi, su única hija."

¿Qué sería lo primero que le preguntaría su padre?

No pondría en duda el amor de Ishida, puesto que conocer a Mimi es amar a Mimi; es una verdad universal. No, míster Tachikawa diría algo así como: "Ishida, ¿Cómo piensas mantenerla?"

Imaginemos ahora la reacción del bueno del Señor Tachikawa, si Ishida le comunicara que, por lo menos durante los tres primeros años, el caso sería el inverso, es decir, que su hija tendría que mantener a su yerno. ¿No es lo más probable que el bueno de Míster Tachikawa señalara a Ishida la puerta y hasta que, si el tal Ishida no tuviera mi corpulencia, lo echaría a patadas de su casa?

Acaso estas reflexiones bastan para explicar por qué, aquella tarde de un domingo de mayo, yo obedecía rigurosamente todas las señales de limitación de velocidad mientras corríamos por la carretera en dirección al sur. Mimi, que había acabado por encontrarle gusto a mi manera de conducir, se quejó, en un momento determinado, de que corríamos a sesenta y cinco por una zona donde se podía llegar a los setenta y cinco. Le dije que el motor del auto necesitaba un reparo, pero desde luego, no lo creyó.

-Vuelve a decírmelo, Mimi.

La paciencia no era una de las virtudes de Mimi, y lógicamente, ella se negaba a alimentar mi confianza repitiéndome por enésima vez las respuestas a todas las estúpidas preguntas que le había formulado.

-Una sola vez y basta, Mimi, por favor.

-Lo llamé por teléfono. Se lo conté. Dijo que Ok.

-pero, ¿qué significa Ok?

-No irás a sugerir que Harvard ha admitido a un alumno incapaz de definir Ok.

-No es un término legal, Mimi.

Me acaricio el brazo. Gracias a Dios, esto me resultó perfectamente inteligible. Pero aun así, necesitaba algunas aclaraciones, quería saber lo que me esperaba.

-Ok pudo significar también: "lo soportaré."

Mimi halló en su corazón la caridad suficiente para repetirme por enésima vez los detalles de su conversación con su padre. Este se había alegrado. De veras. Desde el día en que había enviado a su hija a Radcliffe, jamas había contado con que su hermosa hija volviese algún día a Cranston para casarse.

El señor Tachikawa, al principio, se mostraba reacio a creer que el nombre del pretendiente de Mimi fuese realmente Yamato Ishida, y había precavido a su hija en contra del peligro de violar el undécimo mandamiento.

-¿Cuál es?- pregunte a Mimi.

-No mentiras a tu padre dijo.

-mmmm.

-Y eso fue todo, Yamato, de verdad.

-¿Sabe que soy pobre?

-Sí.

-¿Y no le importa?

-Por lo menos así, tú y él tendrán algo más en común, aparte del hecho de nacer en Japón,

-Pero sin duda preferiría que yo tuviera un bolsillo relleno de billetes, ¿no?

-¿Y tú no?

Guarde silencio durante todo el resto del viaje, Mimi vivía en una calle llamada Hamilton Avenue, una larga hilera de casas de madera, con montones de niños en la parte de delante y unos pocos arbolitos macilentos. Mientras conducía por la calle, buscando aparcamiento, me sentía como en otro país. Para empezar, por la cantidad de personas que había en la calle. Además de la cantidad de niños que andaba jugando y gritando, había familias enteras sentadas en sus jardines, sin nada mejor que hacer aquella tarde dominguera, por lo visto, que contemplar como aparca a mi auto.

Mimi fue la primera en bajar del auto. Cuando los mirones descubrieron quien era mi pasajera casi la saludaron en coro. ¡Nada menos que la niña Mimi!

-¡Hola Mimi!-oí que le gritaba una pequeña anciana con el mayor entusiasmo.

-¡Hola, señora Capodilupo! -oí que vociferaba Mimi, en respuesta.

Me baje del coche. Sentía todas las miradas fijas en mí.

-¿Quién es ese muchacho?- grito la pequeña anciana.

La gente del barrio no se andaba con rodeos, estaba claro.

-¡No es nadie! - respondió Mimi, a todo volumen.

La respuesta me devolvió milagrosamente el aplomo.

- es posible - chilló la señora capodilupo dirigiéndose a mí- pero la chica que va con él si es alguien, desde luego.

-Bien lo sabe él - contestó Mimi.

Luego se volvió para atender a los vecinos de la otra acera.

-Bien lo sabe el -dijo Mimi a un nuevo grupo de admiradores suyos.

Me tomó de la mano (yo me sentía como un forastero en el paraíso) y me invitó a entrar en su casa.

Fue un momento embarazoso.

Yo me quedé allí plantado mientras Mimi decía:

-Te presento a mi padre.

Keisuke Tachikawa, un tipo sencillo, de ojos pequeños, de un metro setenta y cinco y unos 75 kilos; Me tendió la mano.

Nos la estrechamos; apretó con fuerza.

-¿Cómo se encuentra usted, Señor Tachikawa?

-Kei -me corrigió en el acto- Me llamo Kei.

-Kei, Señor Tachikawa -dije, sin dejar de sacudir su mano.

Fue otro momento difícil. Porque entonces, en cuanto me soltó la mano, Keisuke Tachikawa se volvió hacia su hija, y lanzó ese grito increíble:

-¡Mimi!

Durante una décima de segundo, nada ocurrió. Inmediatamente después estaban a abrazados. Fuerte. Muy fuerte. Y columpiándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Todo lo que el Señor Tachikawa era capaz de repetir con ternura era el nombre de su hija: "Mimi". Y todo lo que su hija, con todas sus matriculas de honor conquistadas en Radcliffe, era capaz de expresar de respuesta era eso: "Papá".

Desde luego, estaba claro que yo era allá el tercero en discordia.

Aquella tarde, un detalle de mi esmerada educación resultó para mí una ayuda precios. Siempre me habían enseñado que no se debe hablar con la boca llena. Siendo así que Keisuke y su hija no cesaron de conspirar para llenarse la boca, no tuve la menor ocasión de hablar. Calculo que batí una marca en el deporte de tragar pasteles, tras de lo cual pronuncié una conferencia bastante larga acerca de los cuáles me habían gustado más (comí no menos de dos de cada clase, para no ofenderles) con gran deleite por parte de los Tachikawa.

-Es completamente Ok. -dijo Kei Tachikawa a su hija.

¿Qué quería decir aquello?

No, no necesitaba que nadie me definiera el significado de la expresión "OK"; Simplemente, hubiese querido saber cuál de mis pocas y circunspectas acciones me habían merecido tan preciado epíteto.

¿Acaso había acertado en la elección de mis pasteles predilectos? ¿Daba la mano con la fuerza suficiente? ¿O qué otra cosa podría ser?

-Ya te dije yo que era Ok., Kei -dijo Mimi.

-Bueno Ok. -dijo su padre- Pero me faltaba verlo por mí mismo. Y ahora ya lo he visto. Oye, Yamato.

Se dirigía a mí, esta vez.

-Diga, Señor Tachikawa.

-Kei.

-Oh, sí, Kei, míster Tachikawa.

-Eres Ok.

-Gracias, Míster Tachikawa. Es usted muy amable. Y ya sabe usted lo que siento por su hija. Y por usted.

-Yamato - me interrumpió Mimi- a ver si dejas de barbotear como un condenado preppie de mierda y...

-Mimi -la interrumpió Míster Tachikawa- ¿no puedes mostrarte menos grosera? ¡Ese pájaro es nuestro invitado!

Durante la cena (los pasteles resultaron ser tan solo un aperitivo) Kei intentó sostener conmigo una conversación seria acerca de lo-que-ya-se-supone. Por alguna razón más o menos demencial, se le metió en la cabeza la idea de que estaba en su poder reconciliar a los Ishida.

-Deja que hable yo con él por teléfono, de padre a padre -insistía.

- por favor, Kei, seria perder el tiempo.

-No puedo quedarme tranquilo y permitir que un padre reniegue de su hijo. Que no puedo, vamos.

-Desde luego, pero es que también yo lo repudio a él, Kei.

- no quiero oírte decir tales cosas -dijo Míster Tachikawa, enojándose sinceramente - Hay que saber apreciar y respetar el amor de un padre. Que es bastante extraño.

-Especialmente en mi familia -dije.

Mimi no cesaba de levantarse y volver a sentarse, sirviéndonos la cena, de modo que se perdió la mayor parte de la conversación.

-Tú consigue que se ponga al teléfono -insistía Kei- y de lo demás me encargó yo.

-No, Kei. Entre mi padre y yo se ha cortado el hilo para siempre.

-Tonterías, Yamato; se disculparan. Puedes creerme cuando te digo que se perdonaran. Cuando llegue el momento de ir a la iglesia...

En aquel preciso instante, Mimi, que estaba distribuyendo los platos del postre, dirigió a su padre un monosílabo impresionante:

-Kei...

-Dime, Mimi.

-Acerca de eso de la iglesia...

-¿qué pasa?

- Pues... que no, Papá, que no estamos de acuerdo.

-Vaya -dijo Kei.

E inmediatamente después, saltando a una conclusión errónea, se volvió hacia mí, para excusarse.

- Bueno... yo... no quise referirme necesariamente a la iglesia Católica, Yamato. Quiero decir que... supongo que Mimi ya te ha dicho que somos católicos. Desde que comenzamos nuestra vida aquí, nos pegamos a la religión Católica. Pero yo me refería a tu iglesia, Yamato. Dios bendecirá vuestra unión en cualquier templo, apuesto cualquier cosa.

Mire a Mimi, la cual, evidentemente, había olvidado referirse a ese punto crucial en su conversación telefónica.

-Yamato - se justificó Mimi- pensé que hubiese sido muy pesado soltárselo todo, así de golpe.

- ¿De qué hablan? - preguntó, con su afabilidad de siempre- Díganlo ya. Quiero que me digan todo.

¿Por qué sería que en aquel preciso instante mis ojos tropezaron con la imagen de porcelana de la virgen que se hallaba en un estante?

-Se trata de eso, de la bendición de Dios, Papá -dijo Mimi, sin atreverse a mirarle.

- Bien, Mimi, ¿Qué hay? -preguntó Kei, temiendo lo peor.

- Pues... que no somos partidarios de ello, Kei - Dijo Mimi, lanzándome una mirada en perdición de apoyo moral que intenté prestarle con los ojos.

-¿Partidarios de Dios? ¿De ningún Dios?

Mimi asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Puedo explicarlo, Kei?- solicite.

-Eso espero.

-Ni ella ni yo tenemos fe, Kei. Y no queremos ser hipócritas.

Creo que lo acepto por tratarse de mí. A Mimi acaso le hubiese cruzado la cara. Pero ahora era él el tercero en discordia, el forastero. No osaba mirarnos, a ninguno de los dos.

-Estupendo- dijo, después de una larga pausa. - ¿Puedo esperar que me informen quien va a realizar la ceremonia?

-Nosotros mismos -dije.

Keisuke Tachikawa miró a su hija en busca de la confirmación de mis palabras. Mimi asintió con la cabeza. Mi declaración era correcta.

Después de una nueva pausa no menos prolongada, Míster Tachikawa volvió a decir:

-Estupendo.

Inmediatamente después quiso que le explicara, puesto que quería saber si esa clase de matrimonio sería... ¿cómo decirlo? ... legal.

Mimi le aclaró que en la ceremonia que proyectábamos, el capellán unitario de la universidad presidiría ("Ah, el capellán", murmuro Kei) mientras los novios se dirigían la palabra uno a otro.

-¿También la novia debe hablar? -preguntó Keisuke, como si aquello, concretamente, fuese para él el golpe de gracia.

-Kei -dijo su Hija -¿acaso puedes imaginarte una situación en la que yo permaneciera callada?

-No, hija -contestó Keisuke, elaborando una minúscula sonrisa- Supongo que tendrás que decir lo tuyo, desde luego.

Camino de vuelta hacia Cambridge, por la carretera, le pregunté a Mimi qué tal le había parecido que había marchado el asunto.

-Ok. -dijo.

* * *

**HOLA, AQUÍ CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO, ESTA VEZ, SI ME DEMORE UN POCO EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO EL PROXIMO LO ACTUALIZO EN DOS DÍAS.**

**¿CÓMO ESTAN? Espero qu estén bien, y que se estén abrigando, hace mucho frio.**

**Agradezco a quienes dejaron review, gracias chicas **** me alegra mucho.**

**Mimimatt26 ; gracias tu siempre escribiéndome, jajaja ¿crees que Mimi y Yamato, son ardientes? Un poco si jajajaja XD, Espero también este bien, cuídate **

**Krayteone; Si, es cierto que parece que se saltan pasos de su relación, pero es el punto de Yamato, de un hombre, y un hombre no le ve muchos detalles, como lo hacemos las mujeres y recordamos hasta el mínimo detalle de un momento, ¿si le pondré el punto de vista de Mimi?, pues si, también he pensado en hacerlo, pero será un poco más adelante. Y me emociona que hayas leído el libro, no te diré si escribiré el final, como tú ya sabes, o hare un cambio drástico, eso lo sabrás continuando mi fic, jajajaja. Por cierto, leí tu fic "Mi maravilloso erro" me encanto, te deje un review, espero lo continúes **** . Te mando un saludo enorme, cuídate! **

**No se olviden de escribirme **

**By Min**


	8. Vida

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Historia Original: Love Story – Erich Segal.**

* * *

Mister James Farres Thompson, Segundo decano de la Escuela de Administración de Harvard, no podía creer le a sus oídos.

-¿Le he escuchado bien, joven Ishida?

-Sí, señor decano.

No me había resultado fácil decírselo la primera vez. Ni me lo resultó más repetírselo.

-Necesito una beca para el próximo curso, señor decano.

-¿Está hablando enserio?

-Por eso he venido a visitarle. Usted preside la Ayuda Económica, ¿no es cierto señor Farres?

-Sí, pero se me hace tan incomprensible. Su padre…

-Mi padre ya no tiene nada que ver en ello, señor.

-¿Cómo?

El decano Farres se quitó las gafas y empezó a limpiar los cristales con la corbata.

-Entre mi padre y yo se ha producido una especie de ruptura.

El decano volvió a ponerse las gafas, y me miró con esa especie de expresión inexpresiva que sólo un decano puede llegar a dominar a la perfección.

-Es muy lamentable, joven Ishida –dijo.

-Sí, señor decano –dije-. Muy lamentable. Pero por eso he venido, señor. Me caso el mes que viene. Durante el verano trabajaremos los dos. Luego, Mimi, es decir mi novia, trabajará como profesora en una escuela particular. Nos bastara para vivir, pero no para sufragar mis estudios. Su escuela resulta muy cara, señor Farres.

-Eh… muy cierto –contestó.

Pero nada más. ¿Acaso aquel tipo no captaba lo que decía? ¿Para qué creía entonces que había ido hasta ahí?

-Señor, necesito una beca –dije, sin rodeos, y por tercera vez- No tengo el presupuesto para pagar el costo. Y ya he sido admitido para la maestría en administración.

-Oh, sí –dijo míster Farres; e inmediatamente se refugió en el reglamento- Pero el plazo para la solicitud de ayudas económicas quedó cerrado hace ya muchos días.

¿Qué quería, el muy idiota? ¿Los detalles morbosos, acaso? ¿Quería un escándalo? ¿O qué?

-Señor decano, cuando solicité mi ingreso yo ignoraba lo que debía ocurrir.

-Lo comprendo, joven Ishida, pero debo decirle que considero que nuestra institución no debe intervenir en modo alguno en una discordia familiar. Y tan lamentable, por cierto.

-Perfectamente, señor –dije, levantándome-. Comprendo a lo que va usted. Pero aun así no estoy dispuesto a rogarle como una basura a mi padre para que consiga usted un Ishida Hall para su escuela de Administración.

Cuando di media vuelta para retirarme, pude oír cómo el decano Farres murmuraba:

-Eso no es justo.

Desde luego. Completamente de acuerdo.

* * *

A Mimi le entregaron el título el miércoles. Toda clase de parientes procedentes de Cranston, New york y hasta una tía de Japón, acudieron en masa a Cambridge para asistir a la ceremonia. Por previo acuerdo, no fui presentado como novio suyo, y Mimi no lució el anillo de prometida; así nadie se sentiría ofendido (prematuramente) por el hecho de no ser invitados a nuestra boda.

-Tía Haruna, te presento a mi amigo Yamato –decía Mimi, sin olvidarse ni una sola vez de añadir-; El todavía no es licenciado.

Hubo gran cantidad de codazos, de susurros y hasta de franca especulación, pero los parientes no lograron arrancar ni la menor información de ninguno de los dos… ni de Kei, quien sospecho no deseaba otra cosa que evitar tener que hablar de aquellos amores entre ateos.

El jueves logré equipararme académicamente con Mimi al recibir mi título de Harvard, como el suyo, _"magna cum laude". _Además, en mi calidad de delegado de curso tuve que conducir a los nuevos licenciados a sus asientos. Ello implicaba que me tocaba preceder hasta a lo de primera serie, a los super-super-cerebros. A punto estuve de ceder a la tentación de decir a aquellos tipos que mi presencia como jefe de todos ellos demostraba el acierto de mi teoría según la cual una hora en la Dillon Field House valía lo que dos en la biblioteca Widener. Pero me reprimí. ¡Felicidad para todo el mundo en tal día!

No tengo idea de si Hiroaki Ishida estuvo presente. En la mañana de la distribución de títulos, se apretujaban en el patio de Harvard más de diecisiete mil personas. Como es lógico, cedí a Kei y a Mimi los dos asientos que me correspondían para mis padres. Claro que en su calidad de ex alumno, Hiroaki podía entrar y sentarse con su Promoción. Aunque, ¿por qué debería haberlo hecho? Quiero decir teniendo en cuenta que los bancos estaban abiertos aquel día.

* * *

La boda se celebró el domingo. Si no invitamos a los familiares de Mimi fue, sinceramente, porque términos que nuestra omisión del Padre, el Hijo y el Espíritu Santo resultase demasiado penosa para tan fieles católicos. La ceremonia tuvo lugar en la Phillips Brooks House, un viejo edificio del lado norte del patio de Harvard. La presidió Timothy Blauvelt, el capellán unitariano de la Universidad. Naturalmente, Tai Yagami estuvo presente. Mimi invitó a una amiga de Radcliffe y a la pelirroja novia de mi mejor amigo Sora. Y desde luego, a Kei.

Puse a Kei en manos de Tai. Lo hice con la intención de que no se sintiera demasiado solo. Los dos permanecieron de pie, con una expresión de profunda incomodidad, y cada uno de ellos confirmó con su ominoso silencio el prejuicio que su compañero sentía acerca de aquella "boda estilo sirva se usted mismo" (según la expresión de Kei) que debía resultar, según las predicciones de Yagami, "un increíble espectáculo de horror".

¡Y todo ello por el sólo hecho de que Mimi y yo íbamos a dirigirnos uno a otro la palabra, directamente!

Aquella primavera habíamos presenciado una ceremonia semejante cuando Jenny Randall, una de las amigas de Mimi, música como ella, se había casado con un estudiante de diseño llamado Eric Leveson. Fue una ceremonia realmente hermosa, que nos convenció por completo.

Mimi vestía un vestido de dos partes pequeño, que se ceñía a su cuerpo y llevaba un moño que dejaba caer graciosamente las ondas que finalizaban su cabello. Llevaba maquillaje, un maquillaje ligero que enternecía su mirada y resaltaba sus labios; aunque yo diría que la prefería sin maquillaje, por ella era hermosa y su pequeño rostro no lo necesitaba.

-¿Están listos? - nos preguntó míster Blauvelt.

-Sí - dije yo, por los dos.

-Amigos - dijo Blauvet dirigiéndose a los demás- Hemos venido para asistir a la unión de dos vidas en matrimonio. Escuchemos las palabras que ellos mismos han querido leer en esta ocasión sagrada.

Primero Mimi, de pie ante mí, recitó el poema que había elegido. Era muy emocionante, tal vez especialmente para mí, Era un soneto de Elizabeth Barret:

_Cuando nuestras dos almas se alcen firmes y fuertes,_

_Cara a cara, en silencio, atrayéndose cada vez más, _

_Hasta que la extensión de nuestras alas se quiebre,_

_Lastimando cada ángulo…_

Girando mi vista vi a Kei Tachikawa, pálido, boquiabierto, con los ojos dilatados por el estupor y la adoración al mismo tiempo. Escuchamos de labios de Mimi el final del soneto, que era en cierto modo una plegaria en busca de

_Un lugar donde permanecer, donde la felicidad de las horas sea amar todo un día,_

_Con las tinieblas y la hora de la muerte rondando en torno como única compañía._

Luego me tocó a mí. No me había sido nada fácil encontrar un fragmento poético que pudiera leer sin sonrojarme. Quiero decir que no me veía con fuerzas para levantarme en público y empezar a soltar melosidades. Que no, vamos. Pero un fragmento de la Canción del Camino abierto, de Walt Whitman, aunque un poco breve, lo decía todo para mí:

_¡Te doy mi mano!..._

_Te doy mi amor más precioso que el oro; Te doy mi ser completo, en vez de predicas o leyes,_

_Y tú, ¿quieres darte a mí?, ¿Quieres viajar conmigo?_

_Permaneceremos unidos, siempre, tanto como duren nuestras vidas._

Terminé, y se hizo en la sala un silencio maravilloso. Entonces Taichi me pasó el anillo, y Mimi y yo recitamos personalmente los votos matrimoniales, comprometiéndonos uno para con otro, desde aquel día, a amarnos y querernos hasta que nos muerte nos separe.

Por la autoridad que le había sido conferida por el Commonwealth de Massachusetts, Mister Blauvelt nos declaró entonces marido y mujer.

Pensándolo bien, nuestra "fiestecita de después del partido" (como lo llamo Yagami) resultó de una falta de ostentosidad. Mimi y yo habíamos rechazado decididamente el champaña tradicional, y como éramos tan pocos que cabíamos perfectamente en los dos bancos de un rincón de una taberna, fuimos a beber cerveza a la de Cronin.

Recuerdo que el propio Jim Cronin en persona nos invitó una ronda, en homenaje al "jugador de hockey de Harvard más grande desde los hermanos Clevery".

-¡Mentira! –Protesto Kei, pegando un puñetazo en la mesa- Yamato es más grande que todos los de Clevery juntos.

Supongo que Kei (que en su vida había presenciado un partido de hockey) quiso decir que por más perfecto que fuese el juego de los Clevery, ninguno había logrado casarse con su bella hija. Bueno la verdad es que estábamos todos un tanto picados y eso fue una excusa para tomar aún más.

Permití que Kei pagara la cuenta, decisión que más tarde me valió uno de los raros cumplidos de Mimi sobre mi intuición ("Todavía puedes llegar a convertirte en un ser humano, Preppie"). La cosa se puso un poco tierna cuando llegó el momento de acompañar a Kei a tomar el taxi. Quiero decir que hubo ojos empañados y tal. Los de Kei, los de Mimi, y tal vez los míos; yo sólo recuerdo que fue un momento líquido.

En todo caso, después de echarnos toda suerte de bendiciones, Kei subió al taxi, y esperamos y le saludamos agitando la mano hasta que se perdió de vista. Fue entonces cuando la terrorífica verdad empezó a imponerse.

-¡Mimi, estamos legalmente casados! –dije.

* * *

Si cabe describir con una sola palabra nuestra vida cotidiana durante aquellos tres primeros años de matrimonio, esa palabra es "**escatimar"**. Mientras estábamos despiertos nos dedicábamos a estudiar la manera de reunir el dinero suficiente para hacer lo que debíamos. Por regla general llegábamos justamente a cubrir gastos. Y conste que la cosa nada tenía de romántica. ¿Quién no recuerda la famosa estrofa de Omar Khayam, me refiero al libro de versos bajo la rama en flor, la rebanada de pan, el jarro de vino, etc.? Sustitúyase el libro de poesía por Scott on Trust y se verá cómo esa poética visión choca con mi idílica existencia. ¿Qué, el paraíso? Una mierda. Lo único que podía pensar yo era cuánto me costaría el libro (¿no podría comprarlo?), y dónde nos fiarían (si alguien nos lo fiaba) el famoso pan y el famoso vino. Y en cómo reunir el dinero para liquidar nuestras deudas.

En semejantes circunstancias la vida cambia. Aun la más simple decisión debe ser examinada por la vigilante comisión presupuestaria que lleva uno en la mente.

"Yamato, vamos a ver a Chris Martin esta noche"

"Que son quince dólares, Mimi"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir siete dólares y medio por ti y siete dólares y medio por mí"

"Bueno, ¿y eso qué quiere decir? ¿Qué sí o que no?"

"Ninguna de las dos cosas. Quiere decir eso: quince dólares".

Pasamos la luna de miel en un yate con veintiún niños. Es decir, yo manejaba un yate, un Rhodes de once metros desde las siete de la mañana hasta que mis pasajeros se hartaban, y Mimi, por su parte, actuaba de monitora de los niños. Ello ocurría en un paraje llamado Pequod Boat Club de Dennis Port, una especie de colonia con un hotel muy espacioso, un pequeño puerto y unas pocas docenas de casitas de alquiler. En uno de los bungalós más pequeños había colocado una lapida imaginaria: "Aquí dormían Yamato y Mimi… cuando no estaban haciéndose el amor". Creo que habla muy a favor de los dos el hecho de que, después de una larga jornada consagrada a mostrarnos amables con nuestros clientes –porque la mayor parte de nuestros ingresos provenían de sus propinas-, nos quedara cuerda, a Mimi y a mí, para mostrarnos amables uno para con otro. Digo simplemente "amables" porque me falta vocabulario para describir lo que es amar a Mimi Tachikawa y ser amado por ella. Oh, disculpa, quiero decir Mimi Ishida.

Antes de partir para Pequod Boat Club, encontramos un apartamento en North Cambridge. Yo lo llamaba North Cambrige, aunque, técnicamente, la dirección era Somerville, y la casa se hallaba, según la expresión de Mimi, "en período de destrucción". Originalmente había sido un edificio para dos familias, pero más tarde lo habían dividido en cuatro apartamentos, desmesuradamente caros a pesar de su "bajo" alquiler. Pero, ¿qué diablos pueden hacer una pareja de estudiantes recién casados? Es la ley de la oferta y la demanda.

-Yama, ¿por qué crees tú que el Departamento de Incendios no ha declarado inhabitable este edificio?

-Probablemente porque tienen miedo de entrar en ella para inspeccionarla –dije.

-Yo también.

-No lo tenías en junio –dije.

(Este diálogo tuvo lugar con ocasión de nuestro regreso, en septiembre.)

-Entonces no estaba casada. Como una mujer casada, considero este lugar peligroso a cualquier velocidad.

-Y, ¿qué piensas hacer?

-Decírselo a mi esposo –contestó Mimi- El lo solucionará.

-Hey, tu esposo soy yo –dije.

-¿De veras? Demuéstramelo.

-¿Cómo? –pregunté.

-Llévame en brazos para cruzar la puerta –dijo Mimi.

-No me digas que crees en esas tonterías.

-Tú llévame, y lo decidiré luego.

La levanté en mis brazos y subí los cinco peldaños que conducían hasta la puerta principal.

-¿Por qué te detienes? –preguntó Mimi.

-¿No es éste el umbral?

-Claro que no – dijo Mimi.

-Yo veo nuestro nombre junto al timbre.

-Pero no es el umbral oficial, tonto. ¡Arriba debilucho!

Había veinticuatro peldaños hasta nuestro hogar "oficial", y a mitad de la ascensión tuve que detenerme para cobrar aliento.

-¿Por qué pesas tanto? –le pregunté.

-¿No se te ha ocurrido nunca pensar que puedo estar embarazada? –replicó Mimi.

Confieso que ello me ayudó a cobrar aliento.

- ¿Lo estás? –pude decir, al fin.

-¡ja, ja! ¿Qué susto, verdad?

-¡No, para nada!

-A mí no me engañas, Preppie.

-Pues sí. Por un momento, quedé helado.

La llevé hasta arriba.

Aquél fue uno de los pocos y preciosos momentos que puedo recordar en los cuales el verbo "escatimar" no tuvo en absoluto nada que ver.

* * *

Mi ilustre apellido nos permitió abrir una cuenta de crédito, de lo contrario nos habrían negado todo crédito a unos estudiantes.

En cambio, nos perjudicó en un lugar donde menos lo esperábamos: En la Shady Lane School, donde Mimi iba a trabajar de profesora.

-Desde luego, la Shady Lane no puede competir con los sueldos de las escuelas públicas- le dijo a mí esposa miss Anne Miller Whitman, la directora, a lo cual agregó que, de todos modos, a los Ishida no podía importarles mucho "aquel detalle".

Mimi intento desengañarla, pero lo único que logró, además de los tres mil quinientos al años que ya le había ofrecido la directora inicialmente, fueron dos minutos de "oh,oh,oh". A miss Whitman le parecieron muy ingeniosas las observaciones de Mimi acerca del hecho de que los Ishida tenían que pagar alquiler como el resto de mortales.

Cuando Mimi me contó la escena, formulé unas cuantas sugerencias imaginativas acerca de lo que miss Whitman podía hacer con sus-oh,oh,oh- tres mil quinientos. Pero entonces Mimi me dijo si estaba dispuesto a renunciar a la maestría en administración y a mantenerla a ella mientras sacaba títulos necesarios para poder enseñar en una escuela de prestigio. Consagré el asunto una profunda meditación de dos segundos de duración, y llegue a una conclusión tan exacta como sucinta:

-Mierda.

-Muy elocuente –dijo mi esposa.

-Pues, ¿qué se supone que deba decir, Mimi? ¿oh,oh,oh?

-No. Lo que debes hacer es procurar que te gusten los spaghetti.

Así lo hice. Aprendí a aficionarme a los spaghetti, y Mimi aprendió todas las recetas imaginables para conseguir que la pasta se pareciera a cualquier otra cosa. De modo que con nuestras ganancias de verano, el sueldo de Mimi, y el anticipo cobrado a cuenta del trabajo que me proponía realizar en la Oficina de Correos durante la afluencia de Navidades, todo marchaba. Bueno, nos perdíamos muchas películas (y ella muchos conciertos), pero las cuentas cuadraban, salíamos del paso.

Desde luego, este "salir" del paso era prácticamente nuestra única manera de "salir", porque los cierto es que, en el aspecto social, nuestras vidas habían sufrido un cambio drástico. Seguíamos viviendo en Cambridge, de modo que, en teoría, Mimi hubiese podido continuar frecuentando a sus círculos musicales. Pero no había tiempo para ellos. Llegaba de la escuela Shany Lane exhausta y todavía le tocaba preparar la cena (los restaurantes se hallaban fuera de nuestras posibilidades). En cuanto a mis amigos, fueron los bastante delicados para dejarnos en paz. Excepto mi buen amigo Taichi, quien venía a visitarnos algunos fines de semana cuando se encontraba de paso en Cambridge y no en Japón.

Hasta del rugby prescindíamos.

Como miembro del Varsity Club, yo tenía derecho a ocupar la mejor tribuna de la línea de los cincuenta metros. Pero la entrada costaba 15 dólares, en total treinta.

-Que no – discutía Mimi-, que son quince dólares. Puedes ir tú solo. Yo no entiendo jota de rugby, salvo que la gente grita "ve por ellos", que es lo que a ti te encanta, y por eso quiero que vayas.

-NO –contestaba yo, que al fin y al cabo era el esposo y la cabeza de la familia- Además, más vale aproveche el tiempo para estudiar.

Sin embargo me pasaba las tarde de los sábados con la radio pegada al oído, escuchando el rugido de los hinchas, quienes, aunque geográficamente no estaban ni a dos kilómetros de distancia, se hallaban para mí en otro mundo.

Hice uso de mis privilegios de miembro del Varsity Club para conseguir entradas para el partido de Yale en beneficio de Robbie Wald, un compañero de la universidad. Cuando Robbie deshaciéndose en muestras de agradecimiento, se despidió de nosotros, Mimi me rogó que le explicara una vez más quienes tenían derecho a los asientos de la tribuna del Varsity Club, y, una vez más, le expliqué que ellos era un privilegio reservado para todos los que, independientemente de su edad, su estatura o condición social, habían defendido con nobleza el nombre de Harvard en las competiciones.

-¿También sobre agua? –preguntó Mimi.

-Un campeón es un campeón –contesté-. Seco o mojado.

-Excepto tú, Yamato –dijo-. Tú estás congelado.

Abandoné el tema, dando por supuesto que todo obedecía simplemente a la afición de Mimi por los juegos de palabras, y deseando creer que no había segundas intenciones en sus palabras acerca de las tradiciones atléticas de Harvard, tal como, por ejemplo, la sutil sugerencia de que aunque el Soldiers Field tenía capacidad para 45 000 espectadores, todos antiguos atletas se sentarían en aquella única sección preferente. Todos. Jóvenes y viejos. Secos, húmedos… y hasta congelados. ¿Y eran solamente los quince dólares lo que me mantenía alejados del estadio aquellos sábados por la tarde?

No; si Mimi llevaba alguna otra intención oculta, prefería no hablar de ello.

* * *

_**Hola, ¿Qué tal les va? ¿Qué tal les trata la vida y el clima? Pues a mí, la vida bien y el clima me maltrata, he perdido mi voz xD. **_

_**Les prometí actualizar en dos días, y cumplí mi promesa**__**. Por ahí leí que los capítulos les quedaba cortitos, pero creo que este es un poco más largo, tranquilas, los otros dos próximos que vienen serán los más largos, es más ya comencé a escribirlo, porque en dos semanas comienzan mis clases, y el tiempo se me quedara en cero.**_

_**Quiero agradecer a:**_

_**LilithUchiha, ¿Cómo estás?, no, no he visto Noragami, pero luego que me la recomendaste, lei un poco de que trata, y está en la lista de animes por ver. Gracias. Ahora estoy viendo Ao Haru Ride, y estoy leyendo Skip Beat, ¿has leído la manga? Aun esta en emisión pero, el anime y el manga son de lo mejor. Si, los capítulos son cortos, pero cuando voy escribiéndolos me parece mucho, pero cuando los subo son cortos jajajaaja. Espero te guste mucho este capítulo. Un abrazo enorme desde acá. Cuídate.**_

_**Mimimatt26; dijiste, que la boda seria extraña, pues aquí te presento la extraña boda de Mimi y Yamato, ¿Precipitado? Quizás un poco pero ya ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que empezaron su relación. Saludos desde aquí, cuídate un montón **_

_**El próximo capítulo, lo subiré antes que termine la semana. Gracias por leerme y escríbanme, coméntenme que tal los episodios, si algo las confunde. Cuídense y que tengan un buen fin de semana.**_

_**By Min**_


	9. Doukeshi

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Historia Original: Love Story – Erich Segal.**

* * *

_Sr. y Sra. Ishida ruegan a ustedes les concedan el honor de acompañarlos_

_En la cena conmemorativa del 60° aniversario de míster Ishida _

_El próximo sábado, 6 de marzo, a las siete de la noche._

_Dover House, Ipswich, Massachusetts._

-Bueno, ¿qué? – preguntó Mimi.

- ¿Y me lo preguntas? –contesté.

Yo estaba resumiendo el proceso El Estado contra Percival.

Mimi agitaba la invitación para fastidiarme.

-Considero que ya es hora, Yamato –dijo.

-¿Hora de qué?

-Lo sabes perfectamente –contestó-. ¿O es que esperas que se arrastre a tus pies?

Seguí escribiendo mientras ella me trabajaba.

-Yama… ¡Tu padre te tiende una mano!

-No me importa, Mimi. El sobre lo escribió mamá.

-¡Dijiste que ni siquiera lo habías mirado! –casi chilló Mimi.

Bueno, de acuerdo, le había echado una ojeada, hacía un rato. Se me habría borrado de la mente .Era lógico, en plena tarea de resumir El estado contra Percival, y, como quien dice, en vísperas de exámenes. Lo cierto es que Mimi hubiese debido dejar de insistirme.

-Piénsalo, Yama –dijo ahora, casi en tono de súplica-. Sesenta cochinos años, el pobre. Nadie puede asegurarte que aún sea de este mundo cuando, por fin, te sientas dispuesto a reconciliarte con él.

Informé a Mimi, en los términos más simples posibles, de que jamás me reconciliaría con mi padre, y le rogué que me permitiera seguir estudiando. Mimi se sentó en silencio, en un ángulo del mismo taburete donde yo apoyaba los pies. Aunque no produjo ni un solo sonido, no tardé en sentir que me estaba mirando fijamente. Levanté los ojos.

-Algún día – dijo entonces- cuando Yamato Ishida II empiece a incodiarte…

-¡No se llamara Yamato, de eso puedes estar segura! –repliqué secamente.

Mimi, prosiguió sin levantar la voz, a pesar que solía hacerlo cuando lo hacía yo.

-Escucha, Yama, aunque le impongamos el nombre de Doukeshi*, el chico no dejará de estar resentido contra ti por el hecho de que hayas sido un campeón de Harvard. Y cuando él empiece la carrera, tú ya serás un CEO.

Le dije que estaba absolutamente seguro de que mi hijo no sentiría resentimiento alguno contra mí. Mimi me preguntó cómo podía estar tan convencido de ello. Desde luego, ninguna prueba podía aportar yo. Simplemente, sabía que nuestro hijo no sentiría el menor resentimiento contra mí, sin poder decir por qué. Entonces, sin ilación aparente, Mimi agrego:

-También tu padre te quiere a ti, Yamato. Te quiere de la misma manera que tú amarás a Doukeshi. Pero los Ishida son tan orgullosos y susceptibles, que se pasaran la vida convencidos de que se odian uno a otro.

-De no ser por ti –dije, en plan de burla.

-Eso es –dijo Mimi.

-No se hable más del asunto –decidí, puesto que, al fin y al cabo, yo era el esposo y la cabeza de familia.

Volví a fijar los ojos en El estado contra Percival y Mimi se levantó. Pero solo para recordarme lo de la invitación.

-De todos modos, nos piden que contestemos.

Sugerí que una titulada de Radcliffe probablemente sería capaz de componer una breve y amable respuesta negativa a una invitación, sin necesidad de los consejos de un profesional.

-Escucha, Yamato –dijo Mimi-, sin duda en mi vida habré mentido o engañado más de una vez. Pero jamás herí deliberadamente a nadie. Y creo que no podría hacerlo.

En realidad, en aquel momento sólo a mí me estaba hiriendo, de modo que le rogué cortésmente que diera respuesta a la invitación de la forma en que prefiriera hacerlo, siempre que, en esencia, el mensaje dejara claramente sentado que no nos verían la cara a menos que se helara el infierno. Y volví a sumirme en El estado contra Percival.

De pronto la oí que me preguntaba suavemente:

-¿Recuerdas el número?

Mimi estaba al teléfono.

-¿No puedes limitarte a mandarles un correo?

-Dentro de un minuto habré perdido el valor. Dime el número.

Se lo dije, y me sumergí inmediatamente en la apelación de Percival. No escuchaba a Mimi. Bueno, intenté no oírla. Pero, al fin y al cabo, estábamos los dos en la misma estancia.

-Eh… Buenas noches, míster Ishida… -la oí decir.

¿El propio Hiroaki Ishida al teléfono? Pero, ¿no estaba en Washington durante la semana? Eso decía de él una reciente entrevista publicada en _The New York Times_. ¡Cómo está el periodismo!

_¿Y tanto se tarda en decir que no?_

Lo cierto era que Mimi ya llevaba al teléfono muchísimo más tiempo del que nadie hubiese considerado necesario para emitir esa simple sílaba.

-Yama…

Mimi tapaba el teléfono con la mano.

-Yama, ¿de veras debo decir que no?

Con un movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza le confirmé que sí que debía hacerlo, y con un gesto de la mano le indiqué que se diera prisa en despachar el asunto, maldita sea.

-Lo siento infinitamente… -dijo Mimi por teléfono- Es decir lo sentimos infinitamente.

¡Lo sentimos! ¿Por qué me metía a mí en ello? ¿Y por qué no iba al grano y colgaba de un vez?

-¡Yamato!

Mimi volvía a tapar el teléfono con la mano y me hablaba en voz muy alta.

-¡Le ha dolido mucho, Yamato! ¡No puedes quedarte ahí sentado, con las manos cruzadas, mientras tu padre está sufriendo!

De no haberse encontrado en el estado emocional en que se hallaba, yo hubiera podido explicarle que las piedras no sufren, que no debía aplicar sus erróneos conceptos sobre los padres. Pero Mimi estaba profundamente trastornada. Y me estaba trastornando a mí.

-Yamato –imploró-, ¿no puedes decirle algo, una sola palabra, por lo menos?

¿A él? ¡Mimi debía haber perdido el juicio!

-Podrías decirle "Hola", aunque sólo fuera.

Y me tendía el teléfono, haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar.

-Jamás volveré a dirigirle la palabra. Jamás. –dije con una calma perfecta.

Ahora sí, ahora lloraba, Mimi. En silencio, pero las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Y entonces… se humilló hasta pedírmelo por caridad, si, ¡ella!

-Hazlo por mí, Yamato. Nunca te he pedido nada, ¡Por favor!

Allí estábamos los tres, de pie (en cierto modo me imaginaba a mi padre presente también), esperando algo. ¿Qué? ¿Esperándome a mí?

No, no podía hacerlo.

¿No comprendía Mimi que me pedía algo imposible? ¿Qué yo hubiese hecho por ella cualquier otra cosa, pero no aquello? Mientras, mirando al suelo, yo movía la cabeza negativamente, con firmeza pero sintiéndome profundamente desdichado, Mimi me dijo, en una especie de susurro furioso nuevo para mí:

-Eres un cerdo sin entrañas.

Y entonces puso fin a la conversación telefónica con mi padre, diciendo:

-Míster Ishida, Yamato quiere que sepa usted que a su manera, tan especial…

Hizo una pausa para respirar. Mimi había estado sollozando, de modo que jadeaba. Yo me sentía demasiado asombrado para poder hacer otra cosa más que esperar a que completara mi pretendido mensaje.

-Yamato le quiere muchísimo –dijo Mimi.

Y colgó precipitadamente.

No existe ninguna explicación racional capaz de justificar lo que hice en las décimas de segundo que siguieron. Alego locura temporal. Mejor dicho: no alego nada. Lo que hice fue imperdonable.

Arranqué el teléfono de su mano y luego de la pared y lo arroje al otro extremo de la habitación.

-¡MALDITA SEAS, MIMI! ¡OJALÁ NO VOLVIERA A VERTE JAMÁS EN MI VIDA!

Permanecí de pie, inmóvil, jadeando como la fiera en que me había convertido de pronto. ¡San to Dios! ¿Qué diablos me había ocurrido? Me volví para mirar a Mimi.

Pero Mimi se había esfumado.

Quiero decir esfumado absolutamente, porque ni siquiera oí sus pasos en la escalera. ¡Debió haber echado a correr en el mismo instante en que agarré el teléfono! Ni siquiera se había llevado el abrigo y el celular. El tormento de no saber qué hacer sólo era superado por el saber lo que había hecho.

La busqué por todas partes, escudriñando por doquier.

En la biblioteca de la escuela de Administración, reseguí las filas de estudiantes sumidos en la lectura, mirando y mirando. Arriba y abajo, por lo menos media docena de veces. Aunque no emití ni el menor sonido, sabía que mis miradas eran tan intensas y la expresión de mi rostro tan fiera, que ponía en conmoción todo el lugar. Bueno ¿y a mí qué?

Pero Mimi no estaba.

Registré luego Harkness Commons, el vestíbulo, la cafetería. Corrí después, como un loco, hasta Agassiz Hall, en Radcliffe. Ni rastro. Ahora ya corría sin parar y mis piernas intentaban dar alcance al ritmo de mi corazón.

¿Paine Hall? En el sótano están las salas de práctica de piano. Conozco a Mimi. Cuando está furiosa le da con fuerza al condenado teclado. Bien, sí, pero, ¿Y cuando anda muerta de miedo?

Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, entre las salas de práctica, me parecía volverme loco. Mozart, Bartók, Bach y Brahms se filtraban a través de las puertas y se mezclan en una algarabía infernal.

¡Mimi tenía que estar ahí!

El instinto me indujo a detenerme frente a una puerta a través de la cual oí cómo alguien aporreaba (¿con ira?) las notas de un preludio de Chopin.

Hice una breve pausa. La ejecución era infecta: paradas, repeticiones y pifias a granel. En una de las pausas, oí una voz de muchacha que murmuraba: "¡Mierda!". Mimi, sin duda alguna. Abrí la puerta de golpe.

Ante el piano se hallaba una chica de Radcliffe. Levanto los ojos. Una hippie de Radcliffe, ancha de hombros, sorprendida por mi invasión.

-¿Qué te pasa, nene? –me preguntó.

-Nada, hijita mía –repliqué.

Y volví a cerrar la puerta.

Recorrí entonces Harvard Square. El café Pamplona, Tommy's Arcade, y hasta Hayes Bick, a donde van muchos artistas. Nada.

¿A dónde habría ido Mimi?

El metro ya no funcionaba, pero si Mimi había ido directamente al Square pudo haber tomado un tren para Boston. Hasta la estación terminal del autobús.

Era cerca de la una de la madrugada cuando busque entre el directorio de mi celular el número del único lugar en donde podía buscar a Mimi.

-¿Eh, Kei?

-Hola… -dijo adormilado-. ¿Con quién hablo?

-Soy yo Yamato.

-¡Yamato! –Exclamó, con alarma-. ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Mimi? –preguntó en el acto.

Si me lo preguntaba a mí, señal que no estaba con él.

-Eh… no, Kei, no.

-Gracias a Dios. ¿Cómo estas, hijo?

Una vez tranquilizado respecto a su hija, Kei se mostraba simpático y cariñoso como siempre. Como si no acabara de sacarle de las profundidades de un pesado sueño.

-Estupendamente, Ke. Oye, Kei, ¿Qué sabes de Mimi?

-Muy poco, maldita sea –contestó con voz extrañamente serena.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Dios, podría llamar más a menudo. No soy un extraño, supongo.

Si cabe sentirse al mismo tiempo aliviado y presa de pánico, así me sentía yo.

-¿Está ahí contigo? –me preguntó.

-¿Cómo?

-Que se ponga al teléfono, que va a oírme.

-No puedo, Kei.

-¿Ah, duerme? Si duerme no la molestes.

-Bien –dije.

-Yamato –dijo.

-Dime.

-¿Tan lejos está Cranston que no pueden venir un domingo por la tarde? ¿Eh? ¿O tendré que ir yo, Yamato?

-No… Kei. Iremos nosotros.

-¿Cuándo?

-Cualquier domingo.

-No me vengas con "cualquier". Un buen hijo no dice "cualquier", sino éste. Este domingo, Yamato.

-De acuerdo. Este domingo.

-A las cuatro. Pero no corras demasiado ¿está bien?

-Está bien.

-Y la próxima vez llama más temprano.

Colgó.

Me quedé inmóvil, perdido en aquella isla en la oscuridad de Harvard Square, sin saber a dónde ir ni qué hacer. Un tipo se acercó a mí y me preguntó si necesitaba una dosis. Distraídamente, contesté:

-No, muchas gracias, joven.

Ahora ya no corría. ¿Para qué correr en dirección a una casa desierta? Era muy tarde y me sentía como entumecido, más por el miedo que por el frío. Desde una distancia de varios metros me pareció ver a alguien sentado en lo alto de la escalera. Sin duda los ojos me engañaban, porque la figura aparecía inmóvil.

Pero era Mimi.

Sentada en el último peldaño.

Me sentía demasiado cansado para ser presa del pánico, y demasiado aliviado para poder hablar. En el fondo, confiaba en que Mimi tendría a mano algún instrumento contundente con el cual golpearme.

-Mim…

-Yama…

Los dos hablábamos en voz tan baja que era imposible captar las implicaciones emocionales.

-Se me olvidó la llave –dijo Mimi.

Yo permanecía de pie, abajo, sin atreverme a preguntarle cuánto tiempo llevaba esperando, sabiendo únicamente que había sido terriblemente injusto con ella.

-Mimi, lo siento mucho…

-¡Basta! –Mimi contó en seco mis excusas, y después dijo, en voz muy baja:- _Amar significa no tener que decir nunca lo siento._

Subí los peldaños hasta ella.

-Me gustaría irme a dormir. ¿Ok? –dijo Mimi.

Subimos a nuestro departamento. Mientras nos cambiábamos me miró con expresión tranquilizadora:

-Quise decir lo que dije, Yamato.

Y eso fue todo.

* * *

La carta llegó en julio.

La reexpidieron de Cambridge a Dennis Port, de modo que calculo que la noticia me llegó con uno o dos días de demora. Me lancé como una flecha hacia el lugar donde Mimi vigilaba a los niños mientras éstos le pegaban al balón (o a los tobillos de los compañeros), y le dije en el mejor de mis tonos "a lo Bogart":

- Ven conmigo.

-¿Cómo?

-Ven conmigo -repetí, en tono tan autoritario que Mimk echó a correr en pos de mí, en dirección al agua.

-¿Qué ocurre, Yamato?

Continué avanzando a largos pasos hacia el muelle.

-Sube a bordo, Mimi -ordené, señalando el bote con la misma mano en la que tenía la carta, que Mimi ni había visto siquiera.

-Yamato, no puedo dejar a los niños -preotestó, mientras subía a bordo, obediente.

-¡Me desespero, Yamato! ¿Me dirás o no lo que ha ocurrido?

Estábamos a unos pocos centenares de metros de la costa.

-Tengo algo que decirte -dije.

-¿Y no podías decírmelo en tierra? -chilló Mimi.

-No, maldita sea -tuve que vociferar por mi parte.

(Ni ella ni yo estábamos enojados, pero soplaba un viento muy fuerte, y teníamos que gritar para entendernos.)

-Queria estar solo contigo. Mira lo que he recibido.

Agité el sobre ante sus narices. Mimi reconoció inmediatamente el sobre.

-¡vaya! ¡La escuela de Administración de Harvard! ¿Te han expulsado?

-Tu siempre tan optimista, pequeña -chillé- Prueba otra vez a ver si aciertas.

-Quedaste primero en la clase -aventuró Mimi.

Casi me abpchornó tener que confesarselo.

-No tanto. Tercero.

-Oh -dijo Mimi - ¿Sólo tercero?

-Hey, aun así, ellos significa que colaboraré en la condenada Revista de Economía -grité.

Mimi permaneció sentada, inmóvil, con una expresión absolutamente inexpresiva.

-Por Dios, Mimi -rechiné, casi en un gemido- ¡Di algo!

-No quiero decir nada hasta que conozca a los números uno y dos -dijo Mimi.

La mire, con la esperanza de ver dibujarse en sus labios la sonrisa que, estaba seguro de ello, estaba pugnando por brotar.

-¡Vamos Mimi! -le imploré.

-Me voy. Adiós -dijo.

Y saltó al agua inmediatamente. Yo me arrojé de cabeza detrás de ella, y unos segundos más tarde nos encontrábamos los dos agarrados a un costado del bote, morandonos y riéndonos.

-Hey -dije yo, en una de mis más ingeniosas observaciones - Te arrojaste por la borda por mí.

-No te creas mucho - replicó Mimi - un número tres no pasa de ser un número tres.

-Oyeme , tonta -dije.

-¿Que quieres, tarado? -replicó Mimi.

-Te debo un montón de cosas -dije, sinceramente.

-No es verdad, Truhán, no es verdad -contestó ella.

-¿Que no? -pregunté, un tanto sorprendido.

-Me lo debes todo.

Aquella noche gastamos cincuenta y tres dolares en una cena a base de langosta en un restaurante distinguido de Yarmouth. Mimi seguía reservándose su opinión hasta haber realizado sus averiguaciones acerca de los dos caballeros que, según ella, "me habían derrotado".

Parecerá una ridiculez, pero yo estaba tan enamorado de ella que en cuanto regresamos a Cambridge me apresuré a averiguar quiénes eran mis "vencedores". Sentí un gran alivio al descubrir que el número uno, Erwin Blasband, de City College, era un individuo tipo rata de biblioteca, con gafas, nada deportivo, o sea, todo lo contrario del tipo preferido por Mimi, y que el número dos era Bella Landau, una chica, de Bryn Mawr. Esto resulto una ganga para mí, especialmente porque Bella Landau era bastante atractiva y ello me permitía cosquillear un tanto a Mimi con "detalles" de lo que ocurría a altas horas de la noche en Gannett House, la redacción de la Revista de Economia. Y que no faltó ocasión para ello. Era corriente para mí volver a casa a las dos o tres de la madrugada. O sea: seis asignaturas, más la redacción de la Revista de Economía, más el hecho que publiqué un artículo original en uno de sus números ( "La asistencia legal a los pobres en las ciudades: estudios sobre el distrito de Roxbury, de Boston", por Yamato Ishida)

-Buen artículo. Bueno de verdad.

Eso fue todo lo que Joel Fleishman, el jefe de redacción, fue capaz de repetir, una y otra vez. Francamente, yo había esperado un elogio más elaborado por parte del individuo que al año siguiente debía colaborar con el Juez Douglas, pero eso fue todo lo que supo decir, una y otra vez, mientras repasaba mi original definitivo. ¡Por Dios! Mimi me había dicho que el artículo era "incisivo, inteligente y realmente bien escrito". ¿No podía Fleishman haber dicho otro tanto, por lo menos?

-Fleishman ha dicho que es un buen artículo, Mimi.

-¡Por Dios! ¿ Y tanto he tenido que esperar para oír eso? -protestó Mimi- ¿No hizo ningún comentario sobre tu labor de investigación, o tu estilo, o algo?

-No, Mim. Se ha limitado a decir que es "bueno".

-Entonces, ¿porque llegas tan tarde?

Le guiñe el ojo.

-Tuve algo que hacer con Bella Landau -le dije.

-¿Si? -dijo Mimi.

Fui incapaz de interpretar el tono de su voz.

-¿Celosa, eh? -le pregunyé, directamente.

-No; yo tengo las piernas ,mucho mas lindas -dijo Mimi.

-Pero, ¿sabrías redactar un informe?

-Y ella, ¿sabría preparar unos tallarines?

-Sí -contesté- Precisamente esta noche trajo una cazuela de tallarines a Gannett House. Todo el mundo dijo que estaban tan buenos como tus piernas.

Mimi asintió con la cabeza.

-No lo dudo.

-Bueno, ¿que me dices a ello? -pregunté.

-Vamos a ver, ¿Te paga el alquiler Bella Landau? -preguntó Mimi, con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Maldita sea - repliqué - ¿Por qué será que nunca acierto a abandonar el juego cuando estoy ganando la partida?

-Porque nunca la ganas, Preppie -dijo mi amante esposa.

* * *

En las calificaciones finales el orden fue el mismo.

Quiero decir que Erwin, Bella y yo fuimos los tres primeros del curso de maestría. Había llegado la hora del triunfo. Entrevistas para empleos. Ofertas. Peticiones insistentes. Cargos importantes. Me daba la impresión de que, a dondequiera que me volviera, encontraría a alguien agitando ante mi nariz una pancarta: "¡Ven a trabajar con nosotros, Ishida!"

Pero yo me limité a seguir las pancartas verdes, como los billetes de banco. Quiero decir que no me mostré absolutamente sórdido, pero dejé de lado las alternativas de prestigio, como por ejemplo formar parte de la gerencia administrativa de una empresa inversionista, así como las alternativas de servicios públicos, a favor de un cargo lucrativo que borrara de nuestro condenado vocabulario la asquerosa palabra "escatimar".

Aun siendo tan sólo el número tres de la promoción, gocé de una ventaja inestimable a la hora de conseguir las mejores oportunidades. Yo era el único, entre los diez primeros, que no era judío. (Y quien diga que no importa está tocando el arpa) Santo Dios, hay docenas de firmas que le besarían los pies a cualquier persona con gran apellido. Considérese el caso de un servidor de ustedes: Revista de Economía, All-Ivy, Harvard, y todo lo que cuelga. Eran una verdadera horda lo que luchaban por poder incluir mi apellido en la nomina de sus empresas. Me sentía como el gordo de la lotería… y me encantaba la situación.

Recibí de una firma de Los Ángeles una oferta que me intrigó en gran manera. El tipo que se entrevistó conmigo, míster… no cesaba de repetirme:

-Mi querido Ishida, en nuestro territorio no nos falta nunca. Día y noche. Quiero decir que, si queremos, hasta nos lo traen al despacho.

No nos interesaba trasladarnos a California, pero me hubiese gustado saber exactamente a qué se refería míster… Mimi y yo elaboramos unas cuantas hipótesis más o menos descabelladas, pero probablemente ninguna de ellas lo era lo bastante para L.A. (Al final tuve que quitarme de encima a míster... diciéndole que aquello no me interesaba en absoluto. Quedo destrozado.)

En realidad, estábamos firmemente decididos a quedarnos en la Costa Este. Resultó que recibimos todavía fantásticas ofertas de Boston, Nueva York y Washington. En determinado momento, Mimi pensó que Washington no estaría mal, pero yo me incliné por Nueva York. Así, pues, contando con la bendición de mi esposa, acabé por dar el sí a la firma de Jonas Y Marsh, dueños de un bufete de inversionistas que tenían acciones en la mayor parte de empresas. Por otra parte, reconozco que supieron seducirme. El viejo Jonas vino personalmente a Boston, nos llevo a cenar a Pier Four y al día siguiente mandó unas flores a Mimi.

Mimi se pasó una semana entera tarareando una especie de cuplé que decía "Jonas, Marsh y Ishida". Le dije que no corriera tanto y me mandó al cuerno, asegurándome que sabía perfectamente que yo estaba canturreando lo mismo para mis adentros. Creo que no es preciso que diga que estaba en lo cierto.

Permítaseme mencionar, sin embargo, que Jonas Y Marsh le ofrecieron a Yamato Ishida 15.800 dólares, el sueldo más crecido que cobrara ningún otro miembro de mi promoción.

Así que, como puede verse, sólo desde el punto de vista académico fui el número tres.

* * *

_CAMBIO DE __DIRECCIÓN_

_A partir de 1 de julio._

_Sr. Y Sra. Ishida _

_263 East 63rd Street._

_Nueva York, N.Y., 10021._

_-_Me suena demasiado a Nuevo rico –se lamentó Mimi.

-Pero si somos nuevos ricos –insistí.

Lo que llevaba a su colmo mi dominante sensación de triunfo eufórico era el hecho de que el plazo mensual que pagábamos por mi nuevo auto era casi el equivalente de lo que habíamos pagado por nuestro departamento de Cambridge. Jonas y Marsh estaban a diez minutos a pie, en plan de paseo (o de exhibición, que era el plan que yo prefería), y lo mismo digo de las tiendas de lujo como Bonwit, Channel, y otras parecidas, en todas las cuales insistí para que mi esposa, abriera sendas cuentas y empezara a derrochar.

"_¿Por qué, Yama?"_

"_¡Maldita sea, Mimi! ¡Porque quiero que se aprovechen de mi!"_

Ingresé en el Harvard Club de New York, a propuesta de Taichi, quien acababa de casarse con Sora Takenouchi después de 3 años de relación. Tai y yo jugábamos a squash por lo menos tres veces a la semana, y yo calculé mentalmente que en tres años me convertiría en el campeón del Club. Fuese simplemente porque mi "reaparición" social se produjo en territorios de Harvard, o porque se corrió la voz de mis éxitos en la Escuela de Administración, (no anduve pavoneándome de mi sueldo, puedo jurarlo), lo cierto es que mis "amigos" me redescubrieron inmediatamente. Nos habíamos mudado en pleno verano (yo debía seguir un cursillo acelerado para poder ejercer en Nueva York), y las primeras invitaciones recibidas eran para fines de semana.

-No, Yamato. No quiero perder dos días intercambiando sandeces con un rebaño de preppies desabridos.

-Bueno, Mimi, pero, ¿qué podemos decirles?

-Diles que estoy embarazada.

-¿Lo estás? –pregunté.

-No, pero si nos quedamos en casa este fin de semana, es posible que lo espere, ¿no?

Ya habíamos elegido el nombre para el bebe. Quiero decir lo había elegido yo, y creo que había conseguido que Mimi lo aceptara.

-Bueno… ¿no te reirás? –le dije, la primera vez que enfocamos el tema.

En aquel momento Mimi estaba en la cocina (decorada en tonos amarillos, con su lavadora de platos incluida)

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Mimi, sin dejar de cortar rodajas de tomates.

-La verdad es que le he cogido apego al nombre Doukeshi* -dije.

-¿En serio? –me preguntó.

-Sí, me gusta.

-¿Serias capaz de ponerle a nuestro hijo, el nombre Doukeshi*? –insistió.

-Pues, no es como si todos supieran que significa. Debes reconocer que es nombre para un súper atleta.

-Doukeshi Ishida –dijo Mimi, como para probar que tal sonaba.

-¡Sera una gran figura! –Proseguí, cada vez más convencido – "Doukeshi Ishida, el gigantesco delantero All-Ivy de Harvard…"

-Sí, pero… -dijo Mimi -. Suponte, Yamato… es solo una suposición, desde luego… suponte que el niño resultara físicamente macilento…

-Imposible Mimi, con los genes que va a heredar.

Y lo decía tal como lo pensaba. Nuestro Doukeshi y sus cualidades ocupaban la mayor parte de mis pensamientos mientras me dirigía mi trabajo, todos los días, en plan de paseo.

Continué desarrollando el tema durante la cena. Habíamos adquirido una vajilla danesa estupenda.

-Doukeshi será un delantero con una coordinación perfecta –le dije a Mimi-. En realidad, si tiene tus manos, hasta puede llegar a ser un gran defensa

Mimi se limitaba a sonreír, como abstraída, buscando son duda alguna rendija por donde introducir una observación capaz de destruir mi lírica visión. Incapaz de encontrarla por el momento, se limitó a cortar para mí una porción de pastel.

Y continuó escuchándome, siempre al acecho de su oportunidad.

-Piénsalo un poco, Mimi –proseguí, aún con la boca llena- ¡Ciento Ocho kilos de delantero en tromba!

-¿Ciento ocho kilos? –dijo-. No hay nada en nuestros genes que permita esperar ciento ocho kilos, Yama.

-Lo alimentaremos científicamente, Mim. Super-proteínas, vitaminas, todo un programa de sobrealimentación.

-¿Si, verdad? ¿Y si no quiere comer, Yamato?

-¡Comerá, maldita sea! –Dije, empezando a sentirme irritado contra aquel chiquillo que pronto se sentaría a nuestra mesa, capaz de no colaborar en mis planes para sus triunfos atléticos-. ¡Comerá, aunque tenga que obligarlo!

En aquel momento, Mimi me miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-Si pesa ciento ocho kilos, dudo mucho de que puedas con él.

-Bueno –repliqué, momentáneamente derrotado; aunque inmediatamente encontré una salida-: Pero no los va a pesar desde el primer día.

-Claro, Claro –dijo Mimi, blandiendo una cuchara en actitud de advertencia-, pero en cuanto los pese, Preppie, ya puedes prepararte a salir corriendo.

¡Y cómo se reía!

Era realmente cómico, pero mientras Mimi se reía, yo tuve la visión de un bebé de ciento ocho kilos, en pañales, persiguiéndome por Central Park y gritándome: "Ay de ti si no te portas mejor con mi madre, Preppie!" ¡Por Dios, menos mal que Mimi impediría que Doukeshi me hiciera papilla!

* * *

***DOUKESHI : PAYASO.**

**¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¿Cómo están? **

**Realmente este capítulo me salió demasiado largo, espero cumpla las expectativas jiji.**

**Gracias por escribirme, realmente lo que más me alegra es leer sus review, me sacan muchas sonrisas.**

**Por cierto ayer 1ro de agosto fue el 15vo aniversario de Digimon Adventure, el día en que los primeros niños elegidos van al digimundo 3. Olvide felicitar a todos los Digifans por su día.**

**Quiero agradecer a:**

**Mimimatt26 ; ¿Cómo te va? Es cierto fue la boda más extraña, pero esencialmente la más romántica. ¿Pedías a los papás de Mimi y Yamato? Pues aquí un capitulo donde se habla un poco de ellos jajaja. Te mando un abrazo cibernético, espero te cuides mucho, gracias por escribirme siempre **

**LilithUchiha; me sorprendió saber que estas casada, entonces tu más que nadie sabrá lo que es pasar por situaciones así. Gracias, es cierto con tanta información que se da, es muy fácil ya plantearse en la mente una idea de cómo llegar a lugares en U.S.A. cuando escribía, miraba en el mapa los lugares mencionados y trataba de ubicarme. ¿También viste Skip Beat? Es cierto el anime es algo ambiguo, y cuando vi el capítulo final, quede como ¡Así no puede terminar! Y me arriesgue a leer el manga, y ahora lo sigo mensualmente, es bastante largo, para los que lo vieron desde un inicio del manga, esperaron 10 años en ver un beso entre Kyoko y Ren, aunque Ren estaba como Kuon, morí con esa información jajajajajaja. ¡Sí! Llore literalmente de la emoción de saber que habrá una secuela de digimon Adventure, y también le mencione a mis amigas que quizás aparecería algo mimato XD,y todas me llamaron ingenua jajajajajaja, Soñar no cuesta nada :'( . Cuídate un montón, y que todo te vaya bien. **

**JohyGarcia; hace dos capítulos no me escribías jajajajaja ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien. Si mi Yamato y Mimi ya están casados, y disfrutando de la cruel vida, jajajaja pero todo mejoro, con esfuerzo y estudio. Cuídate un montón, te mando un abrazo enorme.**

**Gracias a todas las personas que me escriben y a los lectores fantasma, espero tengan un buen día. Cuídense un montón.**

**By Min**


	10. Love Story

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Historia Original: Love Story – Erich Segal.**

* * *

No es nada fácil hacer un bebe.

Quiero decir que no deja de resultar irónico el hecho de que los adolescentes se pasen los primeros años de su vida sexual por _no _dejar embarazadas a las chicas, y que luego cambien de idea y en lugar de obsesionarse con los anticonceptivos, empiecen a obsesionarse con la concepción.

Porque puede llegar a convertirse en una obsesión desde luego. Y ello puede restar toda naturalidad y espontaneidad al aspecto más glorioso de una vida matrimonial dichosa. Me refiero al hecho de tener que programar (desafortunado verbo, ese de "programar", que sugiere una máquina), de tener que programar el acto amoroso de acuerdo con unas normas, unos calendarios, una estrategia. ("¿No sería mejor mañana por la mañana, Yama?"), todo lo cual puede convertirse en una fuente de incomodidades, de aprensiones, y hasta de terror, en casos extremos.

Porque cuando te ves obligado a admitir que tus conocimientos de profano y tus saludables y normales esfuerzos (o que supones tales) no dan resultados positivos en lo que se refiere al Crezcan-y-multiplíquense, se te ocurren las ideas más negras del mundo.

-Estoy seguro de que comprende usted, Yamato, que la "esterilidad" no tiene nada que ver con la "virilidad".

Eso me dijo el doctor Sheraan Mortimer durante nuestra primera entrevista, cuando Mimi y yo decidimos finalmente que debíamos consultar a un experto.

-Desde luego que lo comprende, doctor –dijo Mimi por mí, sabiendo, aunque yo jámas se lo hubiera dicho, que la idea de ser estéril –la posibilidad de serlo- resultaba devastadora para mí. Hasta me pareció que el tono de su voz sugería que esperaba que, si se descubría alguna insuficiencia, sólo a ella le fuese imputable.

Pero el doctor se había limitado a formular en voz alta nuestros temores, a decirnos lo peor, antes de proseguir diciendo que existían todavía grandes probabilidades de que ambos estuviéramos perfectamente bien y nos convirtiéramos muy pronto en los orgullosos padres de un bebe. Solo que, desde luego, los dos deberíamos someternos a una serie de pruebas. Una revisión completa. A fondo. (Prefiero no repetir los desagradables detalles de una investigación de ese tipo.)

Nos sometimos a las pruebas un lunes. Mimi durante el día, yo a la salida del trabajo (me hallaba sumergido hasta las orejas en el mundo administrativo). El doctor Sheraan volvió a llamar a Mimi el viernes, y le contó que su enfermera había cometido un error y se veía obligado a realizar unas comprobaciones. Cuando Mimi me explicó lo de la segunda revisión, empecé a sospechar que tal vez el doctor hubiera descubierto… que la insuficiencia existía por parte de ella. Creo que Mimi pensó lo mismo. La excusa del error de la enfermera no resultaba nada convincente.

Cuando el doctor Sheraan me telefoneó a mi despacho de Jonas y Marsh me sentí casi seguro de ello. Me preguntó si podía pasar por su consultorio a la salida del trabajo. Cuando me dijo que estaríamos los dos solos ("Ya he hablado con la señora Ishida hoy mismo, a primera hora"), vi confirmadas mis sospechas. Mimi no podría tener hijos. Bueno, seamos tan radicales, Yamato; no olvidemos que Sheraan aludió a la cirugía correctora y otros trucos.

Lo cierto es que no podía concentrarme en mi trabajo de ninguna manera, y era una estupidez esperar hasta las cinco. Llamé a Sheraan y le pregunté si podía recibirme a primera hora de la tarde. Le pareció bien.

-¿Ya ha averiguado usted de quién es la culpa? –le pregunté, sin andarme con rodeos.

-Yo no hablaría de "culpa", Yamato –contestó.

-Bueno, de acuerdo; ¿ya sabe usted cuál de los dos no funciona como debería?

-Sí, Mimi.

Yo lo esperaba ya, más o menos, pero el tono absolutos e irreparable en lo que dijo el doctor me dejó para el arrastre. El hombre no añadía una sola palabra más, y ello me hizo suponer que esperaba por mi parte alguna declaración al efecto.

-Bueno, adoptaremos un bebe. Quiero decir que lo importante es que nos queremos, ¿no es verdad?

Entonces me lo dijo.

-Yamato, el problema es mucho más grave. Mimi está muy enferma.

-¿Me hace usted el favor de definir la expresión "muy enferma"?

-Se está muriendo.

-Imposible –dije.

Y esperé que el doctor me dijera que todo había sido una broma de mal gusto.

-Lo está, Yamato –repitió-. Siento mucho tener que decírselo.

Insistí en que se habría producido algún error –tal vez aquella enfermera imbécil había vuelto a confundirse y la había entregado la radiografía de otra enferma, o algo por el estilo. El doctor Sheraan contestó, compasivamente, que había repetido por tres veces el análisis de sangre de Mimi. Desde luego, tendría que enviarnos, a mí y a Mimi, a un hematólogo. Por su parte, se permitía sugerir…

Con un ademán le interrumpí. Necesitaba un poco de silencio para digerirlo. Luego se me ocurrió una idea.

-¿Qué le ha dicho usted a Mimi, doctor?

-Que los dos están perfectamente bien.

-¿Y le creyó?

-Creo que sí.

-¿Cuándo tendremos que decírselo?

-Eso ya depende de usted.

¡De mí! ¿Cómo podría? Sí apenas me quedaban fuerzas para seguir respirando.

El doctor me explicó todos los tratamientos conocidos para la forma de leucemia de Mimi eran simples paliativos; podían aliviar, retrasar la marcha de la enfermedad, pero no invertirla. Así que todo dependía de mí. El tratamiento podía esperar un poco.

Pero en aquel momento lo único que se me ocurría pensar era que todo el maldito asunto era una pura cochinada.

-¡Solo tiene veinticuatro años! –dije al doctor, gritando, según me parece recordar.

El doctor asintió con la cabeza, pacientemente; conocía perfectamente la edad de Mimi, pero comprendía mi sufrimiento. Al fin me di cuenta de que no podía quedarme sentado eternamente en el despacho de aquel hombre. Así que le pregunté qué cabía hacer. Mejor dicho, qué debía hacer yo. Me aconsejó que procurara comportarme normalmente mientras fuera posible. Le di las gracias y salí.

_¡Normalmente! ¡Normalmente!_

* * *

Empecé a pensar en Dios.

Quiero decir que la idea de que en alguna parte existía un Ser Supremo empezó a deslizarse subrepticiamente en mis pensamientos más íntimos. Y no porque deseara pegarle de puñetazos en las narices, liarme a golpes con El por lo que se disponía a hacerme, es decir, a hacerle a Mimi. No, mis pensamientos religiosos eran de un tipo totalmente opuesto. Por ejemplo, cuando me despertaba por la mañana, y Mimi estaba todavía allí. Todavía. Lo siento, y hasta me turba confesarlo, pero en tales momentos esperaba que existiera un Dios a quien poder darle las gracias. Darle las gracias porque me permitía despertarme y ver a Mimi.

Desde luego yo luchaba con todas mis fuerzas por comportarme normalmente, de modo que dejaba que Mimi me preparara el desayuno y todo lo demás.

-¿Veras a Yagami, hoy? –me preguntó una mañana, mientras yo tomaba un segundo plato de cereal.

-¿A quién? –pregunté.

-A Taichi Yagami, de la misma promoción que tú en Harvard –dijo Mimi –tu mejor amigo. Tu compañero de habitación antes de que lo fuera yo.

-Sí. Teníamos que jugar una partida de squash. Me parece que voy a cancelarla.

-¡Pero qué pasa!

-¿Cómo, Mimi?

-No empieces a cancelas a Yagami, el viene cada semana de Japón solo para jugar squash contigo. ¡No quiero un esposo casero, en zapatillas!

-Está bien –dije-, pero cenaremos fuera, entonces.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Mimi.

-¿Cómo que "porqué"? – chillé, intentando representar mi número cómico de esposo furioso- ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a llevar a mi condenada esposa a un restaurante, si me da la gana?

-¿Quién es ella, Ishida? ¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó Mimi.

-¿Cómo?

-Escucha- me explicó-. Cuando tienes que llevar a tu esposa a cenar por ahí en un día laborable, seguro que la engañas con otra.

-¡Mimi! –vociferé, sinceramente muy herido-¡No admito esa forma de hablar en mi mesa, durante el desayuno!

-Pues ven a sentarte en mi mesa, durante la cena. Ok?

-Ok.

Y yo le decía a aquel Dios, fuese quien fuese y dondequiera que se encontrara, que de buena gana estaba dispuesto a aceptar el _status quo. _Nada me importa mi sufrimiento, Señor mío, no me importa saberlo mientras ella no lo sepa. ¿Me oyes, Señor, Señor? Al preció que tu digas.

-Yamato.

-Diga, míster Jonas.

Míster Jonas me llamo a su despacho.

-¿Está al corriente del asunto de Beck? –me preguntó.

Desde luego que sí. Robbert Beck, un gran inversionista, y dueño de una de las empresas de telefonía más prestigiosa en Inglaterra, quería vender el 70 por ciento de sus acciones. Jonas consideraba el negocio como uno de los más importantes.

-Se lo importante que es este asuntó. –dije, en tono ligero.

-Me gustaría que se ocupara usted del asunto, Yamato –dijo míster Jonas.

-¿Personalmente? –pregunté.

-Puede llevarse consigo a uno de los más jóvenes –contestó.

¿Más jóvenes? Yo era el más joven del trabajo. Pero interpreté el mensaje: "Yamato, a pesar de su edad cronológica, usted ya es de los "viejos". Uno de nosotros, Yamato."

-Gracias, míster Jonas –dije.

-¿Cuándo puede usted salir para Londres? –me preguntó

Yo había decidido no contárselo a nadie, sobrellevar yo solo la pesada carga. Así que le conté al viejo Jonas cuatro embustes, ni siquiera recuerdo exactamente cuales, en el sentido de que no me encontraba en disposición de marcharme de Nueva York en aquellos momentos, míster Jonas. Pero sé que le decepciono mi reacción ante lo que constituía por su parte un gesto muy significativo. ¡Santo Dios, míster Jonas, cuando averigüe usted la verdadera razón de mi negativa!

Paradoja: Yamato Ishida salía del trabajo más temprano, pero volvía a su casa andando más despacio. ¿Cómo se explica?

Había contraído el hábito de contemplar detenidamente los escaparates de la Quinta Avenida, mirando todas las cosas maravillosas y extravagantes que le habría comprado a Mimi de no haber sido porque debía mantener a aquella ficción de… normalidad.

Sí, tenía miedo de volver a casa. Porque ahora, cuando ya habían transcurrido varias semanas desde el día en que conocí la verdad, Mimi empezaba a perder peso. Sólo un poco, desde luego, y probablemente ni ella misma se daba cuenta. Pero yo sí me daba cuenta, yo que lo sabía.

Me detenía ante los escaparates de las compañías aéreas: Brasil, el Caribe, Hawai ("Aléjese de todo- ¡vuele hacia el sol!"), etc. Aquella tarde concretamente, la agencia recomendaba Europa fuera de temporada: Londres para los que desean comprar bien, París para los enamorados…

"_¿Y mi beca? ¿Y Paris, donde no he estado en toda mi condenada vida?"_

"_¿Y nuestra boda?"_

"_¿Quién hablo de boda?"_

"_Yo. Estoy hablando en este mismo momento."_

"_¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"_

"_Sí."_

"_¿Por qué?"_

Gozaba de un crédito tan formidable que ya estaba en posesión de una tarjeta del "Diners Club". ¡Zas! Mi firma en la línea de puntos, y me convertí en el orgulloso poseedor de dos boletos (de primera clase, nada menos) para la Ciudad de los Enamorados.

Cuando llegué a casa, encontré a Mimi pálida, macilenta, pero confíe en que mi fantástica idea pondría color en sus mejillas.

-A ver si adivina usted, señora Ishida –le dije.

-Te botaron del trabajo –dijo mi siempre optimista esposa.

-No exactamente. Me he echado… a volar –contesté, y le enseñe los dos billetes-. Mañana por la noche, a Paris.

-Yamato… -dijo Mimi, con una mirada perdida.

Pero lo dijo serenamente, sin su cómica agresividad habitual. Tal como lo dijo, sonó casi como un requiebro: "Yamato…"

-¿Te importaría definir más concretamente lo que quieres decir con ese "Yamato…" y esa mirada?

-Mira, Yama –dijo Mimi, en voz baja -, no es así como lo vamos a hacerlo.

-¿A hacer qué? –pregunté.

-No quiero ir a París. No necesito París. Sólo te necesito a ti…

-Pero a mí ya me tienes, niña –la interrumpí, en tono falsamente jocoso.

-Y necesito tiempo –prosiguió- cosa que tú no puedes darme.

Entonces la miré a los ojos. Y vi en ellos una tristeza indecible. Una especie de tristeza que sólo yo podía comprender. Sus ojos me estaban diciendo lo que sentía. Es decir, que lo sentía por mi.

Permanecimos de pie, en silencio, abrazados.

Por favor, si uno de los dos llora, lloraremos los dos. Pero mejor que no llore ninguno.

Luego Mimi me contó que últimamente se había sentido "hecha una piltrafa" y había vuelto a ver al doctor Sheraan, no para que la sometiera a una revisión, sino para aclarar las cosas "Digame que me pasa, maldita sea." Y el doctor se lo dijo.

Yo me sentí extrañamente culpable por no haber sido capaz de decírselo personalmente. Mimi lo adivinó, y formuló una observación estúpida, ex profeso.

-Es un tipo de Yale, Yama.

-¿Quién, pequeña?

-Ackerman. El hematólogo. Un Yale de la cabeza a los pies. De la universidad y de la Facultad de Medicina.

-Oh –dije, comprendiendo que Mimi intentaba inyectar algo de frivolidad en el lúgubre curso de los acontecimientos.

-¿Sabe leer y escribir, por lo menos? –pregunté.

-Habrá que verlo –dijo sonriendo Mimi de Ishida -. Pero desde luego sabe hablar. Y yo necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-Ok., entonces, por el doctor de Yale –exclamé.

-Ok. –dijo Mimi.

* * *

Ahora, por lo menos, no me daba miedo volver a casa, no vivía bajo el terror de tener que comportarme con "naturalidad". De nuevo Mimi y yo compartíamos todo, aun cuando se tratara del hecho terrible de saber que nuestros días de vivir juntos estaban contados.

Había cosas de las cuales debíamos hablar, temas a discutir poco corrientes tratándose de un matrimonio de veinticuatro años.

-Confío mucho en que serás fuerte, campeón de hockey –dijo Mimi, uno de aquellos días.

-Lo seré, mujer, lo seré –contesté, preguntándome si la siempre perspicaz Mimi adivinaba que le gran campeón de hockey estaba aterrorizado.

-Lo digo pensando en Kei –continuó-. Para él será más duro. Tú, al fin y al cabo, serás el viudo alegre.

-No, alegre no –la interrumpí.

-Lo serás, maldita sea. Quiero que lo seas. ¿Ok.?

-Ok.

-Ok.

Fue cosa de un mes más tarde, inmediatamente después de la cena. Hasta aquel mismo día, Mimi se había ocupado de la cocina; había insistido en ello. Yo la había convencido, por fin, para que me permitiera por lo menos despejar la mesa (aunque no dejó de importunarme diciendo que no era "trabajo para hombre"), y estaba retirando los platos mientras ella tocaba Chopin al piano. La oí que se interrumpía a mitad del preludio, y entré inmediatamente en la sala de estar. Allí la encontré, sentada, inmóvil.

-¿Estás bien, Mimi? –le pregunté, en sentido relativo, desde luego.

Me contestó con otra pregunta.

-¿Eres lo bastante rico para pagarme un taxi? –preguntó.

-Naturalmente que sí –dije- ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Bueno… al hospital –dijo.

En medio del torrente borroso de los movimientos que siguieron no perdí ni por un momento la clara conciencia de que había llegado el momento. Mimi iba a salir de nuestro departamento para no volver jamás. Mientras Mimi permanecía sentada esperando a que yo acabara de reunir unas cuantas cosas para ella, me pregunté qué estaría pensando. Acerca del departamento, quiero decir.

¿Qué desearía mirar para recordarlo luego?

Nada. Seguía inmóvil, con los ojos perdidos en la nada.

-Hey –le dije-, ¿deseas llevarte algo especial?

-Hum.

Denegó con la cabeza, y luego, como pensándolo mejor, agrego:

-Sí, a ti.

Fue difícil encontrar taxi, puesto que era la hora de los teatros. El portero no cesaba de darle silbato y agitar los brazos como un árbitro de hockey de tino. Mimi permanecía apoyada en mí, y yo, en secreto, deseaba que no apareciera ningún taxi libre, y que siguiéramos sí, como estábamos, indefinidamente. Pero al fin se detuvo uno. Y el taxista –suerte que tenemos siempre- resultó del tipo jovial.

Cuando oyó que se trataba de llevarnos con urgencia al hospital de Mount Sinai, puso en marcha el auto.

-No se preocupen jóvenes, que están ustedes en buenas manos. La cigüeña y yo llevamos muchos años trabajando juntos.

En el asiento trasero, Mimi se acurrucaba contra mí. Yo besaba su suave cabello.

-¿Es el primero? –preguntó nuestro jovial conductor.

Supongo que Mimi intuyó que iba a soltarle un grito al tipo, porque me susurró:

-Sé amable, Yamato. El hombre procura mostrarse gentil con nosotros.

-Sí, señor –dije al taxista-. Es el primero, y mi esposa no anda muy fina, que digamos, así que a ver si puede saltarse usted unos cuantos semáforos, por favor.

Nos condujo al Mount Sinai en un periquete. El hombre estuvo muy amable. Hasta nos abrió la puerta, etcétera. Antes de reanudar la marcha nos deseó mucha suerte y toda clase de dichas. Mimi le dio las gracias.

Mimi parecía vacilar sobre sus pies, y yo quise llevarla en brazos, pero ella insistió:

-No, por este umbral, no, preppie.

Así, pues, entró por su propio pie, y tuvo que soportar el terrible y meticuloso trámite del ingreso.

"_¿Son ustedes de algún seguro?"_

"_No."_

(¿Quién habría atinado en tales trivialidades? Habíamos estado demasiado atareados comprando vajillas.)

Desde luego, la llegada de Mimi no era inesperada. Había sido prevista con antelación, y ahora la atendía ya Bernard Ackerman, doctor en Medicina, quien como Mimi había predicho, era un buen muchacho, a pesar de ser un Yale de la cabeza a los pies.

-Le estamos administrando glóbulos blancos y plaquetas –me explicó el doctor Ackerman-. Es lo que necesita con mayor urgencia en este momento. No quiere que le administremos citostáticos de ninguna manera.

-¿Y eso qué es? –pregunté.

-Un tratamiento que frena la destrucción celular –me aclaró el doctor-, pero puede tener efectos secundarios desagradables, y Mimi lo sabe.

-Disculpe, doctor –ya sé que era innecesario advertírselo-, aquí la que manda es Mimi. Que se haga todo lo que ella diga. Ustedes limítense a hacer todo lo posible para que no sufra.

-Descuide usted –dijo.

-Y no repare en gastos, doctor.

Creo que levanté un tanto la voz.

-Puede durar semanas o meses –dijo.

-No me importa lo que pueda costar, le digo a usted.

El hombre estuvo muy paciente conmigo. Porque la verdad es que estuve poco menos que impertinente con él, por mi parte.

-Sólo quise decir –se justificó- que es imposible saber cuánto tiempo… o cuán poco tiempo durará.

-Recuerde eso, doctor –le ordené-, recuerde que quiero para ella lo mejor de lo mejor. Habitación partículas. Enfermeras especiales. Lo que sea. Se lo ruego. Tengo el dinero necesario.

* * *

Es imposible recorrer el trayecto desde la calle 63 Este, Manhattan, a Boston, Massachusetts, en menos de tres horas y veinte minutos. Créanme ustedes, he llevado a cabo todas las pruebas posibles en esa pista, y estoy seguro que ningún automóvil, nacional o extranjero, podría recorrer el trayecto en menos tiempo. Por la Mass Turnpike llevé mi auto a ciento setenta.

Tengo una rasuradora eléctrica a pilas, y les juro a ustedes que me afeite cuidadosamente y me cambie la camisa en el auto, antes de entrar en las sacro santas oficinas de State Street. Aunque sólo eran las ocho de la mañana ya había varios distinguidos bostonianos esperando para ver a Hiroaki Ishida. Su secretaria –que me conocía- ni siquiera parpadeó cuando pronunció mi nombre por el intercom.

Mi padre no dijo: "Que pase."

No, su puerta se abrió y apareció él en persona.

-Yamato –dijo.

Preocupado como me sentía a la sazón por el aspecto físico de las personas, observe que papá parecía un poco más pálido, y en aquellos tres años sus cabellos se habían vuelto más grises (y tal vez más escasos).

-Entra, muchacho –me dijo.

No logré interpretar el tono.

Me limité a entrar en su despacho. Y me senté en la "silla del cliente".

Nos miramos, y luego dejamos vagar nuestras miradas por objetos de la estancia. La mía se posó en los trebejos que había sobre la mesa escritorio: unas tijeras con su funda de cuero, un abrecartas con mango de cuero, una fotografía de mamá, de muchos años atrás. Una fotografía mía (de cuando termine la escuela).

-¿Qué tal estás, muchacho? –me preguntó.

-Bien, papá –contesté.

-¿Y Mimi, qué tal? –preguntó.

En lugar de mentirle, aludí la cuestión –a pesar de que era la cuestión- por el procedimiento se soltarle a bocajarro el motivo de mi inesperada reaparición.

-Papá, necesito que me prestes cinco mil dólares. Por una buena razón.

Me miró. Y creo que hizo una especie de movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.

-¿Bien? –dijo.

-¿Qué? –pregunté.

-¿Puedo conocer la razón? –me pidió.

-No puedo decírtelo, papá. Pero préstame el dinero. Te lo ruego.

Tuve la sensación –si es posible recibir sensaciones de Hiroaki Ishida- de que proponía darme el dinero. También intuí que no pretendía formularme ningún reproche. Lo único que quería era… charlar.

-¿No te pagan en Jonas y Marsh? –preguntó.

-Sí, papá.

A punto estuve de sucumbir a la tentación de decirle cuánto me pagaban, solo para que se enterara de que era toda una marca, dentro de mi promoción, pero luego pensé que si sabía dónde trabajaba, probablemente conocía también cuál era mi sueldo.

-Además, ¿no se dedica a la enseñanza, ella? –preguntó.

Bueno, por lo visto no lo sabía todo.

-No la llames "ella" –le pedí.

-¿No da clases Mimi? –preguntó entonces, cortésmente.

-Y, por favor, no la metas a ella en eso, papá. Es un asunto personal. Un asunto personal muy importante.

-¿Has metido en un apuro a alguna muchacha? –preguntó, sin el menor matiz de reproche en el tono de su voz.

-Sí –dije-, sí, papá. Eso es. Dame el dinero. Te lo ruego.

Estoy seguro de que ni por un momento se tragó la razón que le di. Ni siquiera creo que deseara realmente conocerla. Me había interrogado simplemente, como he dicho antes, para… que pudiéramos hablar.

Abrió el cajón de la mesa, y extrajo del mismo un talonario con una funda del mismo cuero del mango del abrecartas y del estuche de las tijeras. Lo abrió lentamente. No para torturarme, no lo creo, sino para ganar tiempo. Para encontrar algo que decir. Algo que no doliera.

Acabó de llenar el cheque, lo separó del talonario y lo tendió hacia mí. Tal vez tardé una décima de segundo en comprender que debía alargar la mano, al encuentro de la suya. Turbado (creo yo), retiró la mano y depositó el cheque en el borde de la mesa. Luego me miró e hizo un signo afirmativo con la cabeza. Su expresión parecía decir: "Aquí lo tienes, hijo." Pero se limitó a mover la cabeza afirmativamente.

No es que yo ardiera en deseos de marcharme, tampoco. Lo que pasa es que no se me ocurría nada neutro que decir. Y no podíamos quedarnos allí sentados, deseosos de hablar los dos, y sin embargo incapaces hasta de mirarnos a los ojos.

Me incliné hacia adelante y recogí el cheque. Sí, decía cinco mil dólares, y lo firmaba Hiroaki Ishida. La tinta ya se había secado. Lo doblé cuidadosamente y me lo guardé en el bolsillo de la camisa al tiempo que me levantaba y me dirigía hacia la puerta. Por lo menos debí haber dicho que no ignoraba que por mi causa varios personajes importantísimos de Boston (y hasta tal vez de Washington) debían estar aguardando en la sala de espera, y sin embargo, de haber tenido más que decirnos uno a otro, hubiese podido quedarme remoloneando en tu despacho, papá, y sin duda habrías cancelado tu almuerzo de compromiso… y quien sabe cuántas cosas más.

Me detuve ante la puerta entreabierta e hice acopio de tomo mi valor para mirarle y decir:

-Gracias, papá.

* * *

La tarea de informar a Kei Tachikawa me incumbió a mí. ¿A quién si no? Kei no se demoro como yo había temido. Con toda serenidad, cerró la casa de Craston y se vino a vivir en nuestro apartamento. Cada uno tiene su manera propia de reaccionar ante el dolor. A Kei le dio por la limpieza. Dale de fregar, barrer, sacar brillo. Por mi parte, soy incapaz de comprender ese proceso mental, pero, por todos los dioses, que trabaje.

¿Acaso acaricia el sueño de que Mimi volverá a casa?

Es eso, ¿no es eso? Pobre hombre. Por eso se consagra a la limpieza. Se niega a aceptar las cosas tal como son. Desde luego, a mí no me lo confesará, pero yo sé que eso es lo que piensa.

Porque también yo lo pienso.

Una vez Mimi estuvo en el hospital, llamé al viejo Jonas y le explique por qué no podía acudir a mi trabajo. Fingí que debía colgar a toda prisa el teléfono, porque comprendí que el hombre lo sentía profundamente y deseaba decirme cosas que sin duda era incapaz de expresar. A partir de entonces, mis jornadas se dividieron simplemente en las horas de visita, y todo lo demás. Y desde luego, todo lo demás era nada. Comer sin apetito, mirar cómo Kei hacía la limpieza del apartamento (¡una y otra vez!) y no poder dormir siquiera con el somnífero que me recetó Ackerman.

Una vez oí a a Kei que rezongaba para sí: "No podré resistirlo mucho más." Kei estaba en lo cocina, lavando los platos (a mano). No le contesté, pero pensé para mí: "Yo sí puedo. Quien-Seas-Que-Estás-Arriba, dirigiendo la función, Señor Ser Supremo, adelante con ello, Señor mío, que estoy dispuesto a aguantar hasta el infinito. Porque Mimi es Mimi."

Aquella noche, Mimi me echó de su habitación. Quería hablar con su padre.

-La reunión está reservada exclusivamente para americanos de origen Japones –dijo Mimi, blanca como su almohada- Así que sal, Ishida.

-Soy Americano de origen Japonés, Mimi –dije, robándole una sonrisa.

-Sal de la habitación, Ishida –dijo.

-Ok. –dije.

-Pero no te alejes demasiado –me dijo, cuando ya llegaba a la puerta.

Fui a sentarme en el vestíbulo. Kei no tardo en aparecer.

-Dice que asomes la nariz por allí –murmuró con voz ronca, como si estuviera enteramente vacío por dentro-. Yo iré a comprar un cigarro.

-Cierra la puerta –me ordenó Mimi en cuanto entré en la habitación.

Obedecí, cerré la puerta silenciosamente, y mientras me acercaba a sentarme junto a su cama, pude verla, así, como en vista general. Quiero decir con los tubos que penetraban en su brazo derecho, oculto bajo el cobertor. Siempre me gustaba sentarme muy cerca y mirarla a la cara, donde, a pesar de su palidez, sus ojos brillaban todavía.

Así que me apresuré a sentarme junto a ella.

-No duele nada, Yama, de veras –me dijo-. Es algo así como caer por un acantilado en cámara lenta, ¿sabes?

Algo se removió en lo más profundo de mis entrañas. Algo sin forma que se empeñaba en subir por mi garganta para hacerme llorar. Pero no iba a llorar. Jamás lo hago. Soy un tipo duro, ¿está claro? No pienso llorar.

Pero si no quiero llorar, no tengo más remedio que mantener la boca cerrada. Tendré que limitarme a asentir con la cabeza. Así lo hice, pues.

-Que fastidio –dijo Mimi.

-¿Cómo?

Fue más bien un gruñido que una palabra.

-Tú no puedes saber lo que se siente cuando se cae por un acantilado, Preppie –dijo Mimi-. En tu cochina vida jamás caíste por un acantilado.

-Sí –dije, recuperando el habla-. Cuando te conocí.

-Sí –dijo Mimi, y una sonrisa cruzó por su rostro-. "¡Oh, qué caída fue aquella!" ¿Quién dijo eso?

-No lo sé –dije- Shakespeare.

-Sí, pero, ¿Quién? –dijo, en una especie de quejido – Ni siquiera recuerdo de qué obra se trata. Estudie en Radcliffe. Debería recordar muchas cosas. En otro tiempo sabía de memoria todos los Kochel de Mozart.

-Gran cosa –dije.

-Y que lo digas –dijo Mimi; y, arrugando la frente, preguntó de pronto-: ¿Qué numero lleva el concierto para piando en do menor?

-Lo miraré –dije.

Sabía dónde mirarlo. Estaba en nuestro departamento, en un estante, junto al piano. Lo miraría y mañana mismo se lo diría, nada más al llegar.

-Antes lo sabía –dijo Mimi-. Desde luego. Lo sabía.

-Hey –dije, en mi estilo-, ¿quieres hablar de música o qué?

-¿Prefieres hablar de entierros? –preguntó Mimi.

-No –dije arrepintiéndome de haberla interrumpido.

-Ya he hablado de ello con Papá. ¿Me escuchas, Yama?

Yo había desviado la mirada.

-Sí, t escucho, Mimi.

-Le dije que podía hacer celebrar una misa, que tú lo aprobarías. ¿Ok.?

-Ok. –dije.

-Ok. –repitió ella.

Y entonces me sentí ligeramente aliviado, porque a partir de aquel momento, cualquier tema que tocáramos siempre sería una mejora.

Estaba en un error.

-Escucha, Yamato –dijo Mimi; y era su voz de cuando estaba enojada aunque más baja-. ¡Yamato, quiero que dejes de ser tan morboso!

-¿Yo?

-Esa expresión de culpabilidad que veo en tu rostro, Yamato, es algo morboso.

Honradamente, intenté cambiar de expresión, pero mis músculos faciales estaban paralizados.

-Nadie ha tenido la culpa, pedazo de preppie –dijo Mimi-. ¿Quieres hacerme el favor de dejar de dirigirte reproches?

Yo hubiese querido seguir mirándola, porque no quería apartar mis ojos de ella, pero no tuve más remedio que bajarlos. Me llenaba de vergüenza el hecho de que aun en aquellos momentos Mimi fuese capaz de leer tan claramente en mi interior.

-Escucha, es lo único que te pido. Maldita sea, Yama. Por lo demás, sé que estarás Ok.

Aquello, aquella cosa informe que sentía en mis entrañas volvía a agitarse, así que tuve miedo hasta de pronunciar "Ok.". Me limite a mirar a Mimi en silencio.

-¡No me importa París! –dijo, de pronto.

-¿Cómo?

-No me importa París, y la música y toda la basura que estás convencido de haberme robado. No me importa en absoluto, tonto. ¿No me crees?

-No –contesté sinceramente.

-Pues entonces, largo de aquí ahora mismo –dijo-. No te quiero aquí en mi lecho de muerte.

Lo dijo en serio. Sabía perfectamente cuando Mimi decía algo en serio. Así que compre el permiso para quedarme a su lado diciendo una mentira:

-Te creo –dije.

-Así está mejor –dijo Mimi-. Ahora, ¿quieres hacerme un favor?

Del fondo de mí mismo ascendió de nuevo aquella fuerza devastadora empeñada en hacerme llorar. Pero resistí el embate. No lloraría. Me limitaría a indicar a Mimi –con un movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza- que me encantaría hacerle cualquier favor que me pidiera.

-¿Te importaría abrazarme muy fuerte? –me preguntó.

Puse una mano en su antebrazo –tan delgado -, y se lo apreté suavemente.

-No, Yamato –dijo Mimi- Abrázame bien. Junto a mí.

Con cuidado, con sumo cuidado –por los tubos y demás-, me acosé a su lado y la rodeé con mis brazos.

-Gracias, Yama.

Fueron sus últimas palabras.

Kei Tachikawa estaba en el solárium, fumando su enésimo cigarrillo, cuando yo aparecí.

-Kei –dije, en voz baja.

-¿Qué?

Levanto los ojos para mirarme, y comprendí que ya lo sabía.

Era evidente que el hombre necesitaba alguna clase de consuelo. Me acerque y apoye una mano en su hombro. Temía que llorara. Yo estaba seguro de que, por mi parte no lloraría. No podría. Quiero decir que estaba mucho más allá de todo eso.

Kei puso una mano encima de la mía.

-Quisiera… -murmuró-. Quisiera no haber…

Se interrumpió, y yo quedé esperando. ¿Qué prisa había, y al fin y al cabo?

-Quisiera no haberle prometido a Mimi que sería fuerte por ti.

Y, haciendo honor a su compromiso, me dio unas palmadas en la mano, muy suavemente.

Pero yo necesitaba estar solo. Respirar. Dar un paseo, tal vez.

Abajo, en el vestíbulo del hospital estaba absolutamente silencioso. No pude oír más que el ruido de mis pasos sobre el linóleo.

-Yamato.

Me detuve.

Era mi padre. Aparte de la recepcionista, estábamos los dos solos. De hecho, éramos de los escasos seres que se hallaban levantados a aquella hora, en Nueva York.

No pude enfrentarme con él. Anduve directamente hacia la puerta giratoria. Pero un instante después papá estaba a mi lado.

Yamato –dijo-, debiste decírmelo.

Hacía mucho frío, cosa que en cierto modo me agradaba, porque me hallaba entumecido y deseaba sentir algo. Papá continúo hablándome, y yo seguí de pie, inmóvil, dejando que el viento helado me abofeteara.

-En cuanto me enteré, salté al coche.

Había olvidado mi abrigo; el frío glacial empezaba a dolerme. Bien, bien.

-Yamato –dijo mi padre, con afán-. Quiero ayudarte.

-Mimi ha muerto –le dije.

-Lo siento –murmuró mi padre, atónito.

Sin saber por qué, repetí lo que, mucho tiempo atrás, había aprendido de aquella hermosa muchacha que ahora estaba muerta:

-_Amar significa no tener que decir nunca "lo siento"._

Y entonces hice lo que jamás había hecho en presencia de mi padre, y mucho menos en sus brazos. Lloré.

_**FIN.**_


	11. Min

_Hola._

_Quería agradecer a todas las personas que me siguieron y apoyaron en este proyecto. Me encanto poder leer sus review, me robaron muchas sonrisas._

_Aquí finaliza este proyecto Love Story que es una adaptación del libro del mismo nombre. Espero haber logrado lo que el libro deja. Enseñanzas, mensajes y lagrimas; aunque he leído el libro 10 veces, aun sigo llorando con el final. _

_Quizás el final pudo haber sido distinto, pude escribirlo distinto, y lo hice, pero a medida que leía lo que escribía, no sentía que capturaba la esencia que te deja el final del libro y aunque tiene un final así, creo yo que es uno de los mejores, espero que ustedes piensen lo mismo._

_Sin más que poder decirles, aparte de las ¡mil gracias a todas!_

_**Pinky, Mimimatt26, Ofelia de Ishida, Mimi de Ishida, Johy Garcia, Esther, LilithUchiha, Kraytona.**_

_Gracias Chicas, extrañare mucho leerlas, pero estaré pronto con un fic y un Oneshot._

_Pueden escribirme, quiero saber que les pareció este ultimo capitulo._

_Un saludo enorme a todas, y un abrazo. Cuídense y que les vaya bien en todo._

_By Min_


End file.
